2015 -V
by Project Revolution
Summary: 2015, muchas cosas cambiaron. Nuevos sucesos transcurren en un mundo muy diferente al anterior. Un nuevo virus amenaza con escapar y solo unas pocas personas tienen oportunidad de frenarlo. Un hombre misterioso aparece, siendo mucho mas de lo que aparenta... Chris.RX Jill.V / Ada.WXLeon s.KennedyX Claire.R OCXMC
1. Capitulo 1: Plan

**Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia; por ahora será solamente este capitulo, que no habla mucho de lo que verdaderamente pasará... Pero creo que estará bien. **

**Resumen de personajes:**

**ChrisXJill (****One True Pairing)**

**AdaXLeonXClaire**

**OCX MC = original character y misterius character (No se si el ultimo esta inventado xD)**

**OC 2= Original Character (Good side)**

**OC 3= (Villano, bad side)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _CAPCOM_, únicamente la trama de esta corta historia es mía.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Plan_**

* * *

Caminando con paso tranquilo y una taza de café, la nueva soldado de la BSAA recorría los pasillos de la seccional de Nevada. Tarareando una vieja canción y con una sonrisa en su joven y perfecto rostro, enfrentaba un día mas de lo que antes había llamado, vida de fantasía. Había estado bajo tratamiento mucho tiempo, mientras que seguía habiendo reportes sobre casos de misteriosas desapariciones y brotes víricos. Intentaba no pensar más en aquello, ya que eso le provocaba depresión y la estúpida idea del suicidio a sus cortos veinte y tres años. Con un hijo al que cuidar, y una casa enorme que mantener, esa opción era más que inaceptable. Siguió caminando, mientras que salía por la puerta al patio trasero de la central en la que hacía poco tiempo que la habían nombrado Teniente.

Aunque no le gustara trabajar bajo los comandos de terceros, más que los suyos, aceptó el empleo; si es que así pudiera pagar la renta y la comida a su cortada familia. Respiró profundamente, inhalando todo el aire posible que sus pulmones le permitían. El aire matutino con ese toque de calor era realmente relajante. Si es que estas acostumbrada al aroma del eucalipto. Divisó los bancos, mientras que también divisó a los reclutas o a los "novatos" como Chris solía decirle. Sonrió al recordarlo. _"Solo dos meses y nada mas, ¿Entiendes?_ Pensó, mientras recordaba sus palabras una vez más. Acercó la taza con el café humeante a sus labios rosados y tomó un sorbo. Dulce y espeso, como a ella le gustaba. Se detuvo a medio camino, mientras que cerraba los ojos y las vividas imágenes de la misión anterior volvían a su mente. Provocándole que curvara sus labios y dejara escapar una especie de mueca de sufrimiento.

* * *

Flash back

Aquel hombre misterioso, con uniforme militar la miraba. Detrás de su gran capucha se divisaba el rostro que acababa de malograr su primer y último equipo en una misión. Aquel, quien la llevaría a una vida de lamentaciones y de ira de demás familias la observaba. Pagaría las consecuencias, lo juraba con toda su alma y corazón. El individuo de negro soltó una risa llena de arrogancia y de satisfacción, mientras ella apenas podía recobrar el aliento. Apoyó sus manos enguantadas, también de negro, en la barandilla de la pasarela superior de la gran estancia. Y se quedó a la espera. Observándola con esos ojos rojos y brillantes. La forma de los mismos le resultaba familiar, mientras él la escrutaba y atemorizaba con la mirada.

Dios, su miedo era incalculable. Era simplemente espantoso. Se secó el pequeño vertedero de sangre que antaño había sido su sien, completamente sana. No tenía armas, estaba a la merced de la voluntad de Dios. Y sus soldados estaban muertos. Atravesados por la potente fuerza sobre humana de aquel individuo. Le recordó muchísimo a aquel tipo que en su niñez la había raptado, en repetidas ocasiones. Albert Wesker. La misma mirada fría, la misma velocidad, completamente sobre humana y su ira asesina… Era como si ese individuo fuera su calco idéntico, un poco mas bajo. Tosió un poco de sangre. Y luego siguió escrutando sus alrededores con suma cautela, evitando sobresaltar al individuo desconocido y armado pudiera notarlo y atacarla. Podía matarla si ese quisiera.

Estaba zambullida hasta el busto de mierda. Y lo peor fue cuando divisó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, mientras bajaba las escaleras por las cuales había subido rápidamente, admirando su obra, cual artista. Encontró un fusil cerca de su brazo derecho, el cual aún estaba sano. El izquierdo la levantaba un poco del suelo y la dejaba ver todo lo que ese hombre hacía. Bajó los últimos peldamios de la rejilla metálica con la cual estaba constituida toda la pasarela, con sus botas grises resonando por el suelo. El hombre misterioso se fijó un segundo en su muñeca, el tiempo que estaba transcurriendo. ¡_Ahora o nunca, amiga!_ Exclamo su mente nerviosa.

Se levantó de un salto y cogió el fusil de no muy lejos de su alcance. Disparó el primer cargador con las balas que todavía estaban en la recamara, directo a la cabeza del individuo, como único punto vulnerable. Este notó aquello y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando todos los disparos. Clic. No más balas. Presionó el botón y el cartucho vació cayó al suelo, mientras que rápidamente introdujo otro. Siguió disparando, mientras que inconscientemente dejó escapar un grito de rabia. El hombre dejó de saltar por los aires y comenzó a correr. En su dirección. Siguió corriendo, sin detenerse por los disparos que entraban por su abdomen y parecía simplemente no afectarle.

Estuvo desprevenida menos de un segundo, mientras cambiaba el cartucho ya vacío del fusil, cuando él le tomó por el cuello y la levantó por el aire como si de una pluma se tratase. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas y con su cansado cuerpo, intentaba desesperadamente zafarse y así respirar. Él pareció notarlo. Su mano apretó más su cuello, mientras que su capucha se corría y podía ver sus dientes completamente apretados de la ira. Iba a morir, y si no la liberaba pronto, eso sería un cumplido gigante.

-Pagaras por lo que me has hecho, eso te lo juro.- Expresó. Su voz era ronca y casi antinatural; mientras que sus labios simplemente dibujaron una fina línea y luego, ella cayó al suelo, mientras él caminaba despreocupadamente, en dirección a la puerta por donde ella y su equipo habían ingresado. Se levantó torpemente y cuando pudo alcanzarlo, él había cerrado la puerta y echó a correr. El muy hijo de puta la había trancado. No le costaría desbloquearla, pero ese individuo le jodió el día, le estaba jodiendo la carrera y sin duda casi le jode su vida.

-¡Pagaras por eso, hijo de puta! ¡Lo pagarlas caro!- Golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado- ¡Yo te lo juro por mis hijos, que lo pagaras!- Escuchó su risa, casi antinatural, como su voz. Ya a la distancia; solo escuchó sus propios golpes contra la puerta y su respiración agitada. Se había vuelto a escapar. Desde hacía año y medio que lo había hecho. El muy maldito lo seguía haciendo y si no se ponía a trabajar en ello, lo seguiría haciendo. Decidió que era momento de marcharse, no sin antes darles los respectivos saludos a sus soldados caídos. Y también, muy a su pesar, escrutar sus cargadores por si encontraba alguno sin usar. Habiendo encontrado tres cargadores para el fusil hallado, sacó de su bolsa trasera una ganzúa, mientras intentaba desbloquear la salida de ese infierno en el cual estaba.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Abrió los ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas que todavía no habían caído, y que le provocaban una visión borrosa y molesta. Disimuladamente, frente a la mirada de superiores y más gente, se secó aquellas lágrimas de tristeza; mientras seguía caminando. Era horrible que no pudiera haber hecho justicia por sus camaradas y soldados caídos, era horrible saber que el responsable de sus muertes no estuviera tras los barrotes y más horrible era saber que ella ya no podría hacer nada. No era más capitana, no estaba en su hogar, y tampoco lo tenía a él a su lado, a su amor y al padre de su hijo. La vida, en ese momento de Chelsea, era horrible. Bebió más café, para desperezarse y se sentó en uno de los bancos, mas alejados del resto. Se había acostumbrado al horrible trato de las personas de allí, que simplemente "no la veían"

Solo un muchacho, osó a sentarse con ella en los almuerzos, y solo ese muchacho era su amigo y compañero de habitación. Bred era realmente bueno, comparado con el resto. La conocía, no solo por su apellido o su anterior carrera, sino que realmente la conocía y se sentía a gusto con ella. Además, la escuchaba cada vez que necesitaba un oído comprensible y un consejo. Y casi como una premonición, se sentó a su lado, mientras que tomaba un Expreso. Le sonrió y ella también, saludándose silenciosamente en la explicación de la próxima misión. En la cual, el maldito hombre misterioso caería, y eso lo juraba. Y lo juraba con todo su corazón.

* * *

Bred se sentó al lado de su nueva amiga, Chelsea. Escuchaban atentamente al comandante Mike Sheperd, informando sobre el lugar donde se había divisado al hombre misterioso o con el nombre clave que le había colocado la organización "Ghost". El tipo se movía como un fantasma, era impredecible y siempre se escapaba cuando estabas al borde de atraparlo. Todo aquel que lograba arrinconarlo o atraparlo no vivía para contarlo. Solo su amiga había tenido el infortunio de encontrarlo y enfrentárselo. Y el cabrón casi la había matado. Se lo había divisado entrando en un edificio de las afueras de Las Vegas, en la zona industrial abandonada. Muchas veces se lo divisaba con personas desconocidas, o con cajas grandes, muy grandes.

Las personas tenían miedo de salir a la calle. Aquel que estaba fuera muy tarde, veía y era secuestrado por Ghost. La gente mantenía a sus mascotas, niños y adolescentes encerrados las veinte y cuatro horas del maldito día. Ya nada era como antes en su ciudad natal, y si no se preocupaba, nada sería como antes. Hacía poco más de una semana que se había despertado por los gritos de su vecina Josie, mientras era subida a una camioneta negra y desapareció. Jamás se quitó aquel horrible remordimiento de no haber bajado antes, o siquiera haberse quedado despierto jugando al _Gran Theft Auto _como era típico suyo después de un día de arduo trabajo. Si no encontraba viva a esa muchacha, de apenas 25 años, se comenzaría a sentir el peor tipo del mundo, y además, no podría volver a mirar la casa de los Stoney. Cerró los ojos, mientras que analizaba el área del edificio mentalmente. Se la había memorizado hacía ya tiempo, cuando comenzaron a correr los rumores sobre que ese tipo completamente loco estaba ahí.

_Área descubierta, perímetro al descubierto, cien metros. Bien. La primera parte del mismo edificio se basa en un patio con generadores eléctricos y maquinarias que por lo menos tienen treinta años de antigüedad. Ese patio cercado y al descubierto sería zona de blanco fácil si se entra desprevenido. Casi dos manzanas separan la entrada al área enrejada hasta la entrada de la edificación. El edificio tiene cinco pisos de altura, los cuales, tres están ocupados por maquinas viejas y cosas desconocidas. Hay dos subsuelos, pero se rumorea que están llenos de agua cuando la bomba de presión del agua estalló por los años 90. En síntesis, demasiada área a descubierto, el edificio es inestable y los subsuelos son casi inaccesibles. _Se dijo, mientras habría los ojos y veía como el general Sheperd marcaba las zonas a investigar con un rotulador negro. Bebió un sorbo de su Expreso, mientras prestaba más atención a lo que "El Gran Mike" decía, o vociferaba.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que había muchas caras nuevas de soldados que se enlistaban para esta misión casi suicida. Eran demasiado jóvenes como para correr semejante riesgo con un tipo que era más peligroso que un toro de rodeo enojado. _Si tienen más de veinte y unos años, le doy un premio a cada uno_. Esta bien, irían todos juntos, pero aún así, eran demasiados jovencillos. Su cuerpo se sacudió, producto de un escalofrío. No quería ni pensar si les pasaba algo. Borró esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que mañana sucedería.

Luego de una hora mas y que se hicieran las diez treinta de la mañana, Bred y Chelsea estaban caminando lentamente por el patio rebosante de color verde. Se suponía que nada mas iban a ser amigos, pero Bred comenzó a sentir algo por ella, algo muy fuerte por ella.

-Y, en fin. Hoy hablaré por video Chat con Chris y veré de nuevo a mi pequeño- Sonrió de inmediato luego de nombrarlo- apenas si tiene dos años… ya sabe decir "mamá y unas palabras mas. Es una verdadera monada. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se lo había dejado a ellos, me refiero a Chris y A Jill, pero Jill también vendrá por aquí, al igual que un amigo, Leon S. Kennedy…- Bred se paró un momento, mirándola con asombro.

-¿Conoces a Leon Scott Kennedy? - La miró a los ojos, mientras que ella reía divertida.

-Si, pero solo de pasada, nunca nos hemos sentado a hablar, como dos adultos.- Se acomodó su pelo castaño, que tenía detrás en una coleta.- Chris lo conoce mejor, es un gran amigo suyo. Tiene una relación con su hermana.- Volvieron a caminar, ella con los brazos cruzados y él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una brisa caliente soplo sobre ellos, meciendo levemente la cabellera pelirroja de Bred.

-Ese tipo es muy guay, déjame decírtelo. Rescató a la hija del presidente, por allá en el 2005 o 2006, no recuerdo bien…-

-A, si; me dijo que fue una absoluta pesadilla cuidar de ella. Además de que ella dependía completamente de él…. Pero si era apenas una joven, ahora, creo que quiere entrar como senadora.-

-Senadora Ashley Graham…- Sonrió mirando al suelo.- No me lo creo.

-Créelo, pasará y nosotros apenas si nos enteramos.- Chelsea miró al grupo de jóvenes soldados que caminaban frente a ellos dos, con sus juegos y risas. Le recordaba a ella no hacía mucho tiempo atrás- Son demasiados novatos- Susurró, confidente con Bred.

-Créeme, yo he pensado igual muchas veces. Algunos apenas deben ser mayores de veinte años… me sorprenden que aquí tomen tantos y tan jóvenes.- Aunque parecían demasiados, apenas eran veinte muchachos nuevos, con edades promedio de veinte a veinte y un años. Cerca de diez muchachos de veinte y uno a veinte y dos y apenas unos cinco de veinte y tres años a mayores. Muy pocos soldados experimentados, a excepciones de él y Chelsea, claro. –Esperemos que algunos de estos no se saquen un ojo con un cargador, sería la central del hazmerreír del mundo. "La única central de la BSAA que toma soldados muy poco capacitados" Ya me lo imagino una mañana, con un café y dos tostadas con mantequilla en los titulares de los diarios.- Chelsea sonrió.

-En la central de Washington, la edad reglamentaria de ingreso es de veinte y un años, con un titulo militar o un titulo de escuela militar. Sino, olvídate de ingresar. Ha habido excepciones, claro, pero son muy exigentes, al igual que con la preparación. Ningún soldado sale por la puerta de un helicóptero en territorio hostil sin saber apenas quitarle el seguro al arma secundaria reglamentaria.- El convoy de chicos ingresó, seguido por ellos dos.- Te digo algo, este tipo "Ghost" me da un miedo horripilante. Además de que el cabrón parece salido del mismo infierno con los conocimientos necesarios de un mercenario muy bien entrenado… es muy meticuloso, y ha jurado vengarse de mí, por nuestro último e infortunado encuentro…- Bred le miró, mientras rodeaban al grupo de muchachos emocionados por la misión, Bred, además; percibió como la miraban con desprecio, por algún motivo desconocido, allí la odiaban.

-Si, tienes razón.- Se rascó la nuca y entraron en la cafetería. De uno de los refrigeradores para el publico, tomaron dos botellas de refresco, y se sentaron en una de las mesas.- A mi también me da un miedo espantoso, parece salido del mismo infierno aquel tipo…Además, yo tengo algo personal contra él… Secuestró a mi vecina Josie, hace casi ya dos semanas, y lo he presenciado, Chelsea, la he visto siendo arrastrada, a la camioneta; como la empujaban… ¿Qué hombre le hace eso a una mujer inocente, buena y además, madre primeriza de una niña?- Sorbió la bebida, sin ánimos. Chelsea le acarició la mano, en señal de compadecimiento.

-Lo siento, Bred…-

-No, esta bien… simplemente, si me hubiera quedado jugando, al GTA mas tiempo, y no irme a dormir; o haber bajado, aunque sea en ropa interior a ayudarla, ella estaría dándole cariños a su adorable bebé, y no encerrada contra su propia voluntad en, quien sabe donde- Se removió el cabello de la cara, mientras resoplaba- Te digo algo, he hablado con el marido de Josie, me dijo que la policía no hizo mucho por encontrarla… Le he visto llorar frente a mis ojos, meciendo a su hija en brazos, y rogándome que la encontrara bien; y me pidió que la lleve de nuevo a casa… - Sus ojos demostraban tristeza absoluta, además de deseos de venganza contra aquel tipo. Chelsea no lo culpaba, ella también quería verlo muerto. Bebió un sorbo de refresco, mientras le repetía a su amigo, que juntos lo atraparían.

* * *

"Ghost" estaba parado en la gran sala del complejo de investigaciones, mientras su "Jefa" le daba nuevas ordenes. Había secuestrado a más de treinta personas, y sin tener un sentimiento de compasión cuando los mismos le rogaban benevolencia cuando estaban en la camioneta. Los sujetos estaban encerrados en la prisión subterránea, con agua hasta los tobillos. Pensó que era una suerte que el piso inferior a la prisión estuviera completamente anegado, ya que comenzaba a sentir que la pobre gente comenzaba a morir… La mujer, de unos treinta y cinco años, estaba sentada en su silla roja aterciopelada, mientras tecleaba unas teclas invisibles en un holograma de teclado. Siguió mirando al hombre que aparecía en la pantalla de vidrio. Delgado, con cabello canoso y una gran cicatriz en toda la cara. _Creo que ambos tenemos lo mismo, compadre._ Pensó.

La mascara que ella le había dado, momentos antes de haberle salvado la vida, significaba un cambio extrañamente bueno, no vería más la marca de la verdad. Aquel tipo, por el cual se había sacrificado, era simplemente un ingrato. No sabía por que tenía semejante sentimiento, era buen tipo antes, pero ahora, lo veía con repulsión. Siguió inmóvil, mientras el tipo canoso le seguía rogando que comenzara las experimentaciones con la gente, pero había algo en ella; que simplemente no quería hacerlo. Su cabello pelirrojo sobresalía del respaldo del asiento, en su peinado pulcramente prolijo. Se balanceó sobre sus piernas, mientras se acomodaba su mascara. Pocas veces, sino nulas, la había usado. Prefería la pintura facial gris y negra que el usaba, pero ella le había dicho que era una tontería pintar su bello rostro; mientras que la mascara lo cubría.

-Bien, te informaré de los procesos- Sucumbió, mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro. Se notaba que estaba hastiada de la constante presión sobre sus hombros. Canoso esbozó una sonrisa forzada, mientras que parpadeaba varias veces con su ojo maltrecho. Rió.

-Ha ha, bien. Espero con ansias los resultados del nuevo virus. Créeme. Siempre lo he esperado probar. Y tu eres la indicada para el trabajo.- Su acento ruso era encantador, para una mujer. Además de ser un tipo sumamente malo, Ghost supo de el por ser un militar retirado y un mercenario de primera. Él, el ruso, lo había entrenado. No, mejor aún, lo había ayudado a ser completamente brillante en el arte de reducir personas, además de crear un completo asesino. Sonrió y los profundos surcos de su rostro se notaron demasiado.- Te estoy dando la oportunidad definitiva con esto, "C". No la desperdicies. La transmisión ha concluido.- La pantalla se volvió negra, mientras el vidrio comenzaba a ascender al techo del lugar.

-¡Púdrete, estupido!- Gritó, mientras golpeaba la mesilla llena de botones. Volteó rápidamente la silla y lo miró. Su cuerpo delgado, hasta el extremo y sus ojos penetrantes y rojos, se clavaron en los suyos. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo de la misma habitación. Quiso hacerlo, pero él no tenia control de si mismo, ella sí. Sus dedos se encontraron, mientras cruzaba sus piernas delgadas y cubiertas por una capa de cuero color negro. Era sinceramente malévola. – Ghost, hay algo que quiero que realices por mi. Ya veras, Smecof no va a renunciar tan fácilmente a la idea de matarme si yo no comienzo a experimentar con los sujetos. Y creo que estos que están abajo simplemente no sirven.- Una pantalla, completamente holográfica apareció frente a su rostro. Miles de archivos de los miembros de la organización BSAA aparecieron. Ella seleccionó uno en particular.- Jill Valentine… Veo que ella tiene un alto cargo en la organización. Fue experimento de Wesker un tiempo, la he visto en los laboratorios de África, hace ya un tiempo largo. Su cuerpo es perfecto para este tipo de trabajos.- Un mapa apareció en la pared derecha, mientras que señalaba con un punto rojo la actual ubicación de Jill- Bien… Sugiero que tomes un avión en los proximos minutos, y quiero que vallas a Washington. Tráenosla aquí y creo que eso será suficiente.- Ghost entreabrió la boca de la sorpresa. Ella parecía importarle por otros motivos la mujer. Inmediatamente, en la pantalla de "C" apareció un nombre relacionado con Jill. _Chris Redfield._ Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de "C", mientras dejaba ver sus dientes blancos pulcros y sus colmillos crecidos.- Ah, y si tienes tiempo, contáctate con Redfield. Ese cabrón las pagará por haber matado a Wesker… Y si quieres tráete a su hermana, creo que será lindo verlo sufrir de ese modo. - Ghost no tuvo más alternativa que simplemente obedecer. "C" soltó una risa profunda y malvada, mientras volteaba la silla y se quedaba meditando.

-Si, señora- Dio media vuelta y su túnica negra levantó vuelo. Su paso era decidido, dispuesto a todo. Además, simplemente cumplía ordenes, y si no las cumplía, como al principio de ser quien era en ese momento, sería asesinado por los nuevos monstruos que había creado aquella loca. Era increíble que semejante mujer, simplemente fuera una acumulación de células. Y además, era increíble que esa acumulación de células tuviera una mente tan retorcida como el tipo que la creó. Sus pasos se oían firmes, mientras caminaba. Sus botas de combate negras resonaban en el oscuro pasillo. No quería seguir cumpliendo órdenes tan retorcidas como esas. Secuestrar nunca estaba en su lista de pasatiempos. Deseó simplemente estar muerto, lejos del infierno que se estaba por desatar.


	2. Capitulo 2: Desesperación

**_He aquí la nueva actualización de mi historia, que espero tener el tercer capitulo listo en dos semanas. Ya que he recibido un juego nuevo y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir, por que, bueno, me he quedado demasiado tiempo con la PS3._**

**_En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias a :_**

**_.In Pieces_**

**_.Ary. Valentine_**

**_por su apoyo y sus lindos Reviews. "In Pieces" la historia te dirá mas adelante quien es el hombre misterioso_**

**_"Ary. Valentine" Gracias por tu continuo apoyo a mis historias, y te quiero mucho, amiga :D_**

**_Sin mas, disfruten de la actualización._**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desesperación.**

"C" estaba sentada en su despacho personal, alejada de toda comunicación con el mundo exterior. Amaba ese sitio como amaba un té helado una tarde calurosa. Y ese día no era la excepción. Si vaso, hasta la mitad con la bebida, se encontraba al lado de la carpeta color azul, con tres cubos de hielo derritiéndose en su interior; asegurando que la bebida permaneciese fría el mayor tiempo posible. Se había acomodado su cabello rojizo en una coleta, mientras trabajaba. El calor la había obligado a eso. Sintió lastima por las pobres personas que se encontraban en el primer subsuelo. La humedad y el calor eran una combinación fatal. En la bodega de animales no se estaba tan mal, ya que por lo menos, no estaba con agua sobre el suelo. Parecía principalmente cruel, condenar a unas personas inocentes, que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas morían. Recordó la última mujer que habían raptado. Cuando ella le preguntó su nombre, la mujer simplemente le pidió clemencia, piedad… pero no la escuchó. Le ordenó a los guardias y a Ghost llevarla a una de las últimas celdas libres. _No soy una dictadora, no soy como "Smecof"… ya no…_ Pero tampoco podía olvidar su pasado, no podía. La habían creado con el propósito de ser malévola, asesina, y un B.O.W perfecto.

Tomó el vaso, deseando que fuera whisky, frío y delicioso. Movió el vaso, admirando como la bebida giraba y casi vuelca el contenido en el "Manual de Instrucciones del Virus" Lo dejó a un lado, mientras tomaba un diminuto sorbo del liquido dorado. Dejo que su mirada en blanco vagara por los estantes llenos de libros, mientras ordenaba los sucesos del día. Desde hacía unos años, estaba teniendo problemas con la memoria. Antes no le ocurría nada, pero desde que "Smecof" apareció en su vida, con una jeringuilla en cada mano, su mente se convertía en polvo a medida que pasaba los días. Posó su mirada en el vaso, mientras intentaba recordar frases de su literatura favorita. En la secundaria no le sucedían estas cosas. _Desde que Wesker se fue, no me sucedían estas cosas… Simmons fue el detonante._ Ese hijo de puta se había obsesionado con ella, y con el virus secundario al C. Al igual que con Ada Wong, planeaba hacer calcos idénticos de ella con habilidades superiores a las altas. Las pretensiones de ese tipo iban muy lejos… Pero estaba muerto. Su codicia lo llevó a puntos insospechados. Su locura también… Sonrió, al recordar al monstruo que se había convertido. Cuando había ido a buscar una muestra de su sangre… simplemente se sintió satisfecha.

_Gracias, Radames._ Pensó. Y recordó a la lunática de esa mujer. Antes de los sucesos de Edonia y China, tuvo el "agrado" o la tortura de conocerla. Ella era simplemente pretenciosa, muy pretenciosa. Y desagradable. Todo el mísero día hablando de su vida, más bien, hablando de la vida de Wong. Hasta le dio gracia y pena que haya sido utilizada con esos fines. _No se si lo entendía, pero Ada Wong es única…Es incomparable_. Y bueno, estaba muerta. Ella también; y Ada Wong estaba viva, en algún punto del país. Bebió todo el contenido del vaso, de un tirón. Mientras sonreía y unas líneas del líquido de color oro se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Golpeó el vaso contra su escritorio costoso, de madera oscura. Riendo, se reclinó para atrás y giró su asiento, mirando directamente por la gran ventana de su oficina. Contempló el desierto y se preguntó cuan estúpida podía ser la mente humana…. O su propia mente.

* * *

Chris estaba nervioso, cuidando a su "nieto", si es que así lo podía llamar. Lo mecía lentamente, mientras el pobre infante de casi dos años lloraba intensamente. _Con Jonny no fue tan difícil_. Pensó. Jill se había marchado, a su cita con la ginecóloga. Querían expandir la familia, más de lo que un niño podía expandirla. Quería una niña, a como diera lugar. Ambos estaban cerca de los cuarenta años, y en esa edad, procrear se hacía muy difícil. Y con Jonny en el preescolar, era aún más estresante. Bradley no paraba de llorar, su llanto era ensordecedor; y Chris ya no sabía que hacer para calmarlo. Le estaban aflorando los dientes de leche, sus primeros dientes; y según el pediatra, el niño experimentaría gran malestar y dolor. Esbozó una sonrisa, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador encendido, con el Chat abierto… Y Bradley parecía calmarse. Ese niño tendría una vida muy difícil. Sin padre, y con una madre que luchaba constantemente para alimentarlo, ir a la universidad y pelear por no dejar la muerte de sus amigos en vano, que casi no la vería. _Medicina, menuda carrera._ El niño apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Chris, mientras su respiración se normalizaba y las lágrimas dejaban de correrle por la cara. Lo miró y llegó a la conclusión de que era igual a Piers. _Ojos verde esmeralda, su nariz, sus mejillas y su mandíbula… es igual a él. _Era una lastima de que él no pudiera apreciar a su hijo; era tan buen hermano grande y tan bueno con los niños, que sería difícil verlo incomodo con él.

Recordó el día en que conoció a su familia, eran todos sumamente parecidos. Era gracioso ver que sus tres hermanos varones y su hermana eran sumamente parecidos con él. Y su madre, una mujer en sus ya cincuenta y seis años, su madre era la fuente de semejante cabello. Era marrón chocolate, oscuro; de eso estaba sumamente seguro, pero tenía algo que otras personas no lograban darle… Personalidad. Parecía costumbre, de toda la Familia Nivans. El cabello corto para los hombres y el cabello por los hombros para las dos mujeres de la casa. Sonrió al recordar a la hermana de Piers. Ella era encantadora. Le pareció un momento, que era igual a Chelsea en personalidad; pero no estaban muy cerca de darle al clavo.

Chelsea era extrovertida, con un sentido del humor extraño y extravagante, charlatana y muy dramática. Mikaela, en cambio, era tímida, un sentido del humor muy fugaz, callada y sumamente honesta, igual que su hermano mayor. Sonrió y dejó al pequeño en su corral, mientras este se entusiasmaba con su sonajero y su muñeco de Winnie The Pooh. Reía y jugaba, una buena combinación para un pequeño tan activo como él. Se sentó frente al ordenador, mientras vagaba por páginas Web. Entró y revisó su perfil de una red social, y esperaba a que Chelsea hiciese contacto. Había pasado menos de dos minutos desde que se había cerrado sección, y una ventana se abrió de repente. "Solicitud de video llamada" Chris sonrió, y cliqueó "aceptar", estaba emocionado y muy feliz. El rostro joven y maduro de la chica apareció en un cuadrado, con el fondo oscuro, estaba a oscuras. Sonreía igual que él, con esa típica sonrisa embobada al ver a alguien que extraña y adora.

-¡Hola Chris!- Chelsea movía la mano de lado a lado, de la emoción, provocó que una taza a su lado cayera al suelo. –Ups…- Chris rió, hacía tanto que no veía que ella hiciera eso. Añoraba volver a verle.

-¿Cómo ha estado la agente?- Bromeó, a sabiendas de que Chelsea podría mandarlo a freír patatas. Era una mujer con un temperamento bastante inestable. Ella tapó sus ojos con su mano, mientras sonreía.

-Bien, si es a lo que te refieres, oh Dios. Es aburrido no tener tus entrenamientos. Créeme; aquí es palabrerío puro, me recuerda a al a universidad. Pero allá…- Su voz sonaba soñadora, era obvio que extrañaría su hogar. Le sorprendió que extrañara sus entrenamientos de que ella había entrado al equipo, la había instruido y demás, siempre se había quejado del esfuerzo que ella realizaba.-Bah, creo que te estoy aburriendo. ¿Cómo han estado por allá? ¿Me extrañan? ¿Alguien que yo se me extraña?- Sonrió, y Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, si es que así se le puede decir. Jill ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste. Creo que necesita hablar contigo. Eso es obvio. Y TÚ hijo ha estado llorando y llamándote. Ah, y le están aflorando los dientes de leche.- Chelsea rió, pero se notaba que era sumamente forzada su risa. Lo extrañaba, la extrañaba y sin duda que lo extrañaba a él también.- Si, ha sido una semana de locos, además.

-¿Y Jill donde está ahora?-

-Ha ido al medico, sabes que intentamos…- Chelsea lanzó una mirada de asco, la cual divirtió a Chris.

-Si, si. No necesito que me digas más… Cuando vuelva envíale mis saludos. Se pondrá contenta al saberlo. Y dile que la extraño mucho. Los cafés de la tarde no son lo mismo sin ella.- Chris sonrió, y bebió un sorbo de la botella de agua a su lado. Sin duda que no era lo mismo sin ella en casa. Estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso. Era una misión suicida a la que entraría. Era competente, estaba a la altura de la situación…. Pero siempre existía el temor de que algo saliera terriblemente mal. Ya le había sucedido. A él y a ella también. Parecía que la pesadilla jamás acabaría. Pero solo le quedaba sonreír, y simplemente afrontarlo.

* * *

Jill salía de la cita con el ginecólogo con noticias fantásticas. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero era extraño. Algo no estaba bien desde que ella había entrado al hospital. Miraba con suma importancia a todas las direcciones que sus ojos permitían, alerta. Algo no estaba bien. Caminó por el pasillo, atestado de gente por las enfermedades del invierno. Gripe, resfriado, tos y fiebre se respiraba en el aire. Tendría que cuidarse demasiado ahora en adelante. _Nada de alcohol, tabaco o café._ Pensó. Sonrió y guardó los resultados en su bolso de color negro. Estaría feliz. Ansiaban tener una niña, coqueta y parlanchina. Abrió la puerta que separaba la recepción del hospital del pasillo de consultorios. El calor del calefactor interno de la clínica estaba a su máxima poder esa tarde. Se cubrió del frió del exterior con su tapado negro, hasta el muslo, mientras se colocaba la bufanda blanca. Era irónico. Parecería el ángel del frío con su tez pálida. Su cabello rubio no ayudaría en nada, por supuesto. Su rostro se volvió serio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de vidrio del hospital. El frío del exterior la azotó fuertemente. Salió a la calle, con un movimiento de locura; y se dirigió al estacionamiento por detrás del hospital.

Sintió nauseas al recorrer el estacionamiento, algo normal que le sucedería de ese momento en adelante. Pero era sumamente intensa. Se paró en seco, mientras veía a un sujeto completamente de negro apoyado en su puerta. En su maldita puerta y como si fuera su auto. Si la cosa se ponía muy fea, tenía un arma de nueve milímetros en su bolso, además de "Spray de Defensa Personal" como le habían aconsejado llevar. El sujeto la miró, y se descruzó de brazos, mientras la observaba con suma paciencia. _Muévete ya, amigo… no me obligues a patearte el culo…_Estaba sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por su sangre, mientras que ese sujeto la miraba. Quiso voltear, salir corriendo de allí y llamar a una autoridad. Pero ella también era una autoridad. El sujeto bajó la mirada y se movió. Sacó de la bolsa delantera de su chaqueta negra un pequeño sobre. Lo dejó en el parabrisas y comenzó a marcharse por la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. Jill se quedó sorprendida. Le había dejado un paquete en el parabrisas y ella pensaba que intentaba secuestrarla. _Cerebro, deja de jugarme malas pasadas_. Lo mas obvio era que pensara eso. Un tipo, salido de quien sabe donde, apoyado contra tu puerta era sumamente extraño… y amenazador. Comenzó a caminar con cautela, mirando hacia donde el sujeto se había ido… no estaba, enserio se había marchado. Miró por su hombro, con el rabillo del ojo… nadie, solamente la gente que pasaba por la calle y los operarios del estacionamiento, leyendo el periódico y escuchando su música a niveles ensordecedores. Apuró el ritmo, mientras que seguía observando a todos lados, con cautela.

Llegó a su auto rojo, mientras abría la puerta rápidamente y metía dentro sus pertenencias, salvo su móvil. Si algo sucedía, mejor estar preparada. No tenía la funda de su pistola con ella. No tenía la puñetera funda con ella. Solo podía llevar el spray. Guardó ambos elementos en la bolsa de la parte de dentro del tapado, mientras que seguía observando. Algo no le sentaba bien de todo eso. Cerró la puerta, fuertemente y tomó el paquete. Lo examinó minuciosamente. Estaba envuelto en un papel madera, con su nombre escrito. Tenía forma de un cubo…, y nada más. _No lo abras, ¡Por nada del mundo lo abras!_ Gritó su mente, pero sus manos no le obedecieron. Abrió las pequeñas solapas, al costado del cubo… Nada. Quitó el papel con rapidez y lo dejó sobre el capo del auto… Nada. Simplemente un cubo negro, con una pequeña ranurita en una de sus caras. ¿Era una broma? Soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras calmaba mentalmente sus nervios crispados.

Miró más de cerca el cubo, una vez calmada. Acercó la ranurita un poco más a sus ojos, para observarla… Y el mismo objeto lanzó una sustancia gaseosa, de color verde oscuro… _¡Gas somnífero!_ Grito su mente desesperada. Cubrió su nariz, y comenzó a toser, era inevitable, el gas había entrado en su sistema respiratorio. Intentó correr, pero ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto del gas; sus piernas no le respondían con claridad, su mente comenzó a moverse en direcciones opuestas a las que ella quería, y todo comenzó a darse vuelta en su subconsciente. Comenzó a moverse de manera errática, intentando quitarse el maldito gas de encima. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Cayó al suelo, mientras el mundo a sus ojos daba vueltas y vueltas… parecía no parar. Un hombre, el mismo de negro se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. La miró a los ojos, y ese rostro le pareció más conocido que nunca.

-Bienvenida al proyecto V, señora Redfield.- Ese hombre, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Sus ojos rojos brillaron, mientras que los de ella, simplemente mostraban negro…

* * *

Claire estaba fregando el suelo, las manchas del mármol blanco no salían con facilidad. Buster, su perro, se había empecinado en entrar con las patas llenas de lodo, después de que haya llovido toda la mañana. El sudor le caía por las sienes y caía como un río por su espalda, mientras con el seño fruncido, intentaba quitar las malditas manchas del suelo nuevo. _Me las pagarás amigo…_Juró mentalmente. Oh, si; Buster recibiría su castigo. El sol de la tarde entraba por los grandes ventanales del living de Claire, mientras que el aire a mar renovado entraba por las ventanas de la cocina. Sonrió, mientras que se apoyaba contra el mango del fregador. Se secó el sudor de las sienes y se despegó la camiseta fucsia de su cuerpo transpirado. Aunque fuera otoño casi invierno, allí hacía un calor espeluznante. _Extraño la frescura del barrio de Chris…_ Se lamentó.

Se acomodó la coleta, con su cabellera rojiza y lacia. Hacía tiempo que no iba a una peluquería, y la coleta ya le pasaba la mitad de la espalda. Le sentaba bien, pero era incomodo peinar tanto cabello fino y lacio. Acomodó unos mechones rebeldes detrás de sus orejas, mientras bebía un sorbo largo de limonada. Buster intentó entrar en el living, pero Claire le lanzó una mirada asesina, y el perro se retracto, y se dirigió de nuevo al patio trasero. Era tierno de pequeño, pero sin adiestramiento, ese muchachillo le volvería loca en menos de un parpadeo. Se acomodó sus jeans gastados, y sus tenis deportivos; y siguió fregando. Le hastiaba demasiado tener que limpiar las manchas de Buster, mientras los niños estaban con Leon en Washington… Con Chris inclusive… Su mirada se volvió melancólica, a la foto del día de su matrimonio, y los días en los que ella era madre primeriza. Volvió a concentrarse en la cubeta, mientras que limpiaba el fregador y veía como el agua tintada de color negro y mal oliente se escurría por sus manos.

Afuera, en la calle, una frenada fuerte ocurrió frente a su casa; Claire miró a las ventanas, que estaban cubiertas por cortinas para mayor privacidad. Vio un auto negro, y del mismo bajaron dos hombres con rapidez. _Algún accidente quizás…_ Se concentró de nuevo en la cubeta, mientras que seguía escurriendo el fregador. No se había percatado que los dos hombres, uno con un traje militar negro y otro con un traje negro caminaban por el caminito de gravilla, que iba directo a la entrada de su casa… Y golpearon ferozmente la puerta. Claire la miró sobresaltada, y sin querer la cubeta con el agua completamente sucia se desparramo por todo el suelo. La puerta de madera oscura, se abrió de una patada feroz, mientras que ambos hombres entraban con rapidez. Claire sintió la descarga de adrenalina por sus venas, mientras que se paraba de un salto y echaba a correr por el pasillo, directo a la cocina.

Los dos hombres resbalaron, y cayeron sobre su trasero al suelo con el agua sucia. Claire tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el teléfono y salir al patio, en el cual Buster ladraba sin cesar. Dijito el 911, con rapidez, mientras que corría por el amplio patio, atravesando el área de juego de sus hijos. Se escondió detrás de un seto, mientras que el teléfono emitía el típico pitido de "comunicando" _¡VAMOS! ¡Maldita sea!_ El teléfono parecía no querer sonar en la central de policía. Escucho que los hombres se decían el uno al otro que la buscaran… lo único que faltaba era una riña entre ambos secuestradores…

-911, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- La voz de una mujer se escuchó en el auricular, mientras que Claire intentaba calmarse respirando.

-Unos hombres intentan secuestrarme, estoy en mi patio, en la calle Westminster 752. Por favor, ¡Envíen ayuda rápido!- La oficial tomó nota, mientras le decía que se calmara, que una patrulla estaba cerca de su locación. Los hombres le ordenaban a Buster que se callara, pero el perro estaba entrenado para ladrarle a extraños con intenciones más que claras… Asomó un poco la vista, por el costado del gran seto que separaba el área de columpios de sus dos hijos… _¡Dios mió! ¡Lo están sedando!_ El pobre Buster intentaba zafarse, lanzando arañazos en la cara del uniformado. Pero parecía no detenerlo. Uno de ellos le voló la supuesta mascara que tenía este en el rostro, mientras el hombre con traje sujetaba al perro de las patas. El uniformado le suministró un sedante… y Buster poco a poco cayó en el efecto del sedante. Claire estaba aterrada, el pobre Buster estaba dormido, su única defensa se había ido… El militar volteó de golpe y vio el poco de cabello que se asomaba detrás del seto; y comenzó a caminar decidido hacia ella. El terror le recorrió la cabeza a los pies, mientras que soltaba el teléfono y se preparaba para correr, mas rápido de lo que corrió en Raccoon City… Militar había pasado la paresita que ella usaba como asiento, mientras que sonreía con placer… _¡Va a agarrarme, va a golpearme y si quiere puede violarme!_ Estaba a menos de tres metros del seto; y Claire se paró. Corrió hasta la pelota de fútbol de su hijo y pateó; con la suerte del mundo que le dio de lleno en el rostro del militar, cubierto por una capucha negra… Este cayó al suelo, mientras se sujetaba el rostro.

El hombre del traje divisó su acción, mientras corría directo a ella. Claire dio media vuelta y se ocultó detrás del columpio, mientras este se posicionaba delante del mismo. Claire le dio una patada al asiento, y este impacto de lleno en la frente del hombre con el traje, cayendo al suelo. Claire vio su oportunidad, y salió disparada, más rápido que un rayo, directo a la puerta de entrada a su cocina. Saldría a la calle, llegaría la policía y esa odisea se habría acabado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pasando al lado del militar… Y este la tomó del tobillo, haciéndola caer de lleno sobre su abdomen y quitándole aire. Se aferró como un león al suelo, mientras que pateaba la mano del uniformado.

-¡Te tengo, Claire!- El hombre conocía su nombre, el muy maldito conocía su maldito nombre. Intentó desesperadamente zafarse de su agarre, pero el militar se le echó encima, quitándole toda posibilidad de escape.- ¿Creíste que podías escapar; Claire Redfield?- Le tiró de la larga coleta, haciendo que mirara hacia el cielo, hasta sus ojos rojos. En ese instante divisó la gran cicatriz que recorría el lado derecho de su rostro. Y pensó reconocerlo, ese rostro ella ya lo había visto antes. ¿Pero donde?- Espero que tu "hermanito" sepa buscar bien a las personas que mas ama- diciendo esto, la levantó por el cabello y la obligó a sentarse, mientras que le esposaba las manos y luchaba para mantenerla quieta.

-Pagaras por esto, hijo de puta, lo pagaras bien caro- Espetó, mientras que militar la levantaba por los brazos y la obligaba a verlo de nuevo. Ese rostro le provocaba demasiado miedo… Militar sacó de la bolsa de su capa negra una jeringuilla, con sedante dentro.

-Lo dudo…- Le clavó la jeringuilla en la yugular; mientras que ella profería un grito de dolor absoluto. Claire cayó al suelo, con un dolor horripilante sobre su cuello. Militar había ganado, la había acorralado y ella estaba en apuros. Pero por lo menos luchó hasta el final, ese era un gran consuelo para ella. El cielo comenzó a darle vueltas, y con ello comenzó a volverse más oscuro. Los parpados le pesaban demasiado, y muy pronto el sedante cobraría efecto. El hombre con el traje se paró frente a ella, mientras que le vendaba la boca y le tapaban los ojos… Y no pudo sentir más que el sueño…

* * *

Chris estaba sentado en el sofá, con Bradley en su pecho, durmiendo placidamente. El noticiario de esa tarde era completamente aburrido. Jill hacía rato que no había vuelto, era extraño, pero quizás había pasado a saludar a Emily en el camino. Cambió de canal, lanzando un suspiro, y volvió a cambiarlo. Estaba hastiado. Jonathan estaba en su habitación, haciendo los deberes y luego jugaría unos momentos con el ordenador. Estaba mortalmente aburrido cuando el teléfono al lado suyo sonó. Lo miró, y el número era conocido. Era del ayuntamiento de policía local. Le extrañó un momento, no había sucedido nada meritorio de intervención de la ley… Al tercer timbrazo accedió a contestar, acurrucando al infante contra los almohadones del sillón rojo oscuro.

-¿Diga?- Sonó mas calmado de lo normal, esperando recibir una respuesta.

-¿Es usted Chris Redfield?- La voz masculina al otro lado sonaba preocupada y gruesa. A Chris se le erizaron los vellos del brazo.

-Si, ¿Quién es usted?- Frunció el ceño, mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Soy el teniente Nicholas Caine, del departamento de investigación. Espero que tenga unos minutos para escuchar esto, señor Redfield. Lamento informarle- Caine exhalo un suspiro largo- Que su esposa y su hermana Claire han sido secuestradas por una organización desconocida. Estamos trabajando, junto con la policía de Miami para resolver esto lo antes posible.- A Chris se le aflojaron unas lágrimas, ¿Cómo podía ser que a ambas se las había secuestrado? Él no tenía enemigos, o eso creía. Desde hacía tiempo que él no se enemistaba con nadie… y de golpe esto le pasaba. Parecía que su mala suerte aún continuaba presente. Se secó las lágrimas, mientras miraba al dormido infante.

-Entiendo, Oficial Caine- susurró. El hombre le dio todo su apoyo, asegurándole que en cuanto tuviera la más mínima información, le avisaría, a donde diera lugar. Colgó y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos… Y simplemente, se dejó llevar por el llanto…

.

* * *

Chelsea yacía dormida en su cama, completamente estirada y boca arriba. Se movía inquieta, sus sueños le perturbaban. Un sudor frío le cubría el cuerpo, mientras que se movía de forma inconsciente y muy rápida. Parecía querer escapar de algo. Tenía que dormir, pero sus sueños no la dejaban. Quizás eran los nervios de que al día siguiente, ella y un equipo de por lo menos quince personas más, entrarían en territorio hostil y arriesgarían sus vidas por salvar a más personas capturadas.

-Jill… Claire…- Susurraba, mientras que se movía inquieta. Las sabanas color azul se le habían enrollado en las piernas y su brazo izquierdo completamente extendido, y recto. Tenía miedo. Frunció el seño, mientras que movía los labios, expresando algo. Susurraba. Y no paraba de susurrar. Desde que Chris le había contado la noticia de los secuestros, esa idea no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Era horrible que el mismo grupo que había secuestrado a tanta gente inocente las hubiera secuestrado a ellas dos también.…

Sus sueños conspiraban contra ella; no la dejaban descansar para poder partirle el culo a aquel tipo "Ghost" Se lo merecía. Pero ella no sería quien le patearía el culo, sería Chris o Leon. No ella, no la persona que fracasó frente a ese loco y la persona que había perdido a su gente; sus soldados, sus amigos… Se volvió a mover inquieta, y quedó sobre su brazo izquierdo, envuelto por las sabanas.

* * *

La base se estaba llenando lentamente de agua, y ellos cinco estaban allí dentro, peleando contra aquel demonio transformado en el diablo mismo. Jill y Claire se hallaban del otro lado de la habitación, lejos de su alcance. Intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquella baba viscosa negra, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, más se endurecía. Había sido torpe, estupido siquiera; dejarse atacar… _Si no estuviera cubierta por esta… cosa, podría ayudar a Piers a enfrentarse a ese loco y socorrer a Jill y Claire._ Pero lo estaba, su brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas lo estaban y cada vez, esa baba se endurecía al punto de parecer concreto. Tenía miedo. Miedo por ella, por Piers; y por Jill y Claire. Si ellos tres morían, ella habría fracasado una vez más. Se seguía moviendo, mientras intentaba que el agua no le tapara las vías respiratorias y morir lentamente. Tenía pánico a morir, eso estaba claro.

Levantó unos centímetros la cabeza, mientras que respiraba bocanadas de aire. Los disparos del arma de Piers no servirían de mucho. Aquel tipo o cosa era invencible. Comenzó a temblar, la temperatura del agua era peligrosamente baja, mientras ellos estuvieran allí. Ellas no despertaban. Ni el frío abrazo del agua las lograba hacer volver. El golpe había sido sumamente duro, y no cabía duda que si lograba zafarse, tardaría un buen rato despertarlas. "La Cosa", antaño Ghost, había propinado otro ataque más a Piers, lanzándolo por los aires y haciendo que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo. Motivo suficiente como para intentar una vez mas escapar de su prisión. Tomó su cuchillo de combate con su mano derecha, libre pero sangrante; y comenzó a cortar el material negro. No servía. Intentó más fuertemente, pero el agua helada y la dureza de la baba no lograban ayudar. Sintió muchísima angustia cuando "La Cosa" tomó a Jill y a Claire y las lanzó contra Piers, mientras este caía inevitablemente al suelo… de vidrio. La presión del agua y el impacto estaban logrando rajarlo, estaba logrando el fin prematuro de ellos tres. Comenzó a llorar, con desesperación, mientras que intentaba con más fuerza liberarse….

Pero era inútil. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con aquel sujeto, minutos antes de que se inyectara el virus-V, y sintió mas miedo aún. "¿C_reen que matándome lograran algo? Simplemente son unos estupidos de primera clase...- Gritó Ghost, aún con su capa tapándole el rostro.- ¿No ven que les falta una pieza en el rompecabezas, que está frente a ustedes?- Soltó una risa, de pura maldad y locura. Era increíble la sed de venganza de aquel tipo-¡Ha, simplemente son unos estupidos soldados de la BSAA ciegos! ¡Que no saben apreciar a sus superiores!- Y comenzó a transformarse. Sus brazos explotaron, dejando ver tentáculos verdes y grises corriendo por todos lados. Su tórax y abdomen se vieron cubiertos por una sustancia negra y espesa, que era muy similar al lodo. Todos miraron con asombro al nuevo sujeto, que ya no se le podía diferenciar el rostro. Era una masa brillante, negra, verde, gris y muy viscosa. Era espeluznante- ¡Prepárense a morir!"_

Chelsea volvió a la realidad, aún atrapada y con el cuerpo casi helado. Le dio miedo un segundo, morir era algo espeluznante. _Pero es lo que hay…_ Ya no podría salvarlos, en cuestión de minutos moriría por ahogo, en vez de hipotermia. Más bien, ellos le verían morir… Le verían suplicar por oxigeno, intentar aflorar a la superficie, y no poder hacer nada. El vidrio bajo ellos comenzó a rajarse con más rapidez, casi como un rayo que surca el cielo en una noche de tormenta de verano. Caerían, y también morirían. No podían impedir el nuevo brote vírico. Chris no podría, ni siquiera Leon. Era muy fuerte. Todos perecerían al virus. Solo los más aptos sobrevivirían, o simplemente serían monstruos el resto de su vida. Chelsea intentó volver a levantar la cabeza, para poder respirar las últimas bocanadas de aire. Ghost comenzó a acercársele, con paso decidido; la mataría antes de que ella muriera ahogada. Todo parecía cada vez peor. De pronto, el vidrio tras él se rompe en miles de fragmentos de tamaños descomunales, dejando que Piers, Jill y Claire cayeran al vacío, a lo desconocido.

-¡Piiiiiiiiieeeeeeeers!- Gritó, mientras este caía, ya sin escucharla. Comenzó a llorar, y apenas si pudo distinguir sus lágrimas. Ghost se paró frente a ella, de manera sorpresiva. Había llegado. Empujó el abdomen de Chelsea hacia abajo, mientras que esta intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Moriría, la muy puta por fin moriría y le pondría fin al melodrama que él observaba. Al fin dejaría atrás la pequeña treta y saldría a conquistar lo que era suyo; conquistaría el mundo, todos le obedecerían y nadie se atrevería a decirle un mínimo "no" Tendría una muerte digna. Una muerte que solo pocos lograban poseer. Creó mas fuerza, mientras observaba las burbujas del poco aire que había logrado robarle. No lograría salir.

Chelsea sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban el cuerpo; la razón comenzó a perderla y luego, la fuerte presión en su pecho se volvió una sensación del pasado. Solo lograba recordar algo. El frío. El agua la había sumergido, y ella lo sabía. Aún estaba allí. Pero solo pudo recordar un nombre, que la marcaría hasta su deceso. "Piers"

* * *

Chelsea despertó, gritando su nombre y con el rostro empapado del frió sudor, producto de la pesadilla que había tenido. Desenvolvió su brazo izquierdo, mientras se tranquilizaba y recordaba que solamente había sido un sueño; un muy mal sueño. Que Jill y Claire hubieran sido secuestradas, el mismo día y aparentemente por el mismo grupo; solamente empeoró sus sueños. Los secuestradores no habían dejado ninguna huella, a pesar del forcejeo en el caso de Claire. Daba la impresión que el mísero papel dejado, con un Alfil y un Caballo negro fue sumamente planeado. Ajedrez. Un juego de pura lógica y razonamiento. Como estos secuestros; habían sido planeados con sumo cuidado y además, con los indicios necesarios como para llevar cualquier investigación a ninguna parte. Rompió el llanto, al recordar que quizás jamás volvería a verlas. Cuando Chris le había llamado, corroborando que ellas habían sido secuestradas; tuvo la certeza de que jamás las volvería a ver. Si la vida fuera un juego de ajedrez, la mala suerte le hubiera proferido el peor Jaque mate de todos. Se acurrucó, con las piernas contra su pecho. Y comenzó a cantar la canción de cuna que tanto la había calmado en su niñez, cuando Jill la despertaba con su sonrisa tranquilizadora y la arropaba con su canción. Se durmió en medio del canto, mientras la lluvia de la madrugada caía afuera…


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparación

**Al fin una nueva atualización de mi historia! Lamento haber fallado con eso de "En dos semanas lista" He tenido mucho en esas dos semanas y no he podido ni siquiera encender el ordenador. Asique, espero que les guste este nuevo cap, que la historia poco a poco se desarrolla, y según mi opinión, va quedando perfecta.**

**Gracias, antes que nada a todos los que dejaron lindisimos Reviews aquí, sin ellos no podría seguir esribiendo! :) **

**Sin mas, saludos y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Jill comenzaba a despertar del efecto del sedante. Le palpitaba la cabeza y pensó que se moriría de un momento a otro; respiró por la nariz, mientras se recordaba mentalmente que tendría que calmarse, que no tenía que dejar que el pánico cundiera en su mente. El auto en el cual viajaba se meció, producto de los baches del asfalto…_ Pero esto parece camino de ripio… o tierra siquiera_. Razonó. Estaba sentada, con las manos esposadas, en unos asientos de la parte de atrás de una especie de camioneta. Sintió como que varios hombres hablaban a su alrededor…_ Relájate, has como que sigues inconciente._ Tenía miedo, mas miedo de lo que jamás había experimentado en otras ocasiones. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la llevaron cautiva… Captó la atención en una de las voces, que parecía comunicarse por un móvil.

-Si… Ambos sujetos fueron extraídos con facilidad… Se están llevando a las bases, a las celdas del primer subsuelo. Si… Entiendo… ¿Qué hago con la otra?- Jill abrió los ojos como platos, y lo único que divisó fue la oscuridad de la sucia bolsa de tela. Había alguien más allí. Otra mujer había sido secuestrada…- Sujeto Uno, Jill Valentine; puede esperar… ¿Qué hago con Claire Redfield?- ¡¿Claire estaba allí?! Jill intentó serenarse, antes de saltar y estrangular a los hombres que estaban con ellas en la camioneta. ¿Cómo podían raptarla a ella y a Claire? Era simplemente un sueño… uno de los que estaría por despertar… Rogaba despertar… Pero era inútil, jamás despertaría; por que de la realidad, uno jamás despertaría.

De pronto, la camioneta se detuvo, y algunos hombres se bajaron de la misma. Sintió una punzada de desesperación en el estomago, y lo único que quería hacer era acariciar su vientre. Pero estaba esposada, y tendría que hacer como que seguía inconsciente. Un hombre se paró frente a ellas, por lo que pudo divisar con la bolsa en la cabeza. Claire estaba a su lado, recostada en el suelo, con las manos esposadas y con la misma bolsa en la cabeza. En la oscuridad, al sujeto se le veían los ojos rojos; era el mismo que la había capturado en la tarde de ese día. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no temblar, bajo la mirada asesina de aquel tipo. Este se agachó frente a ella, mientras la examinaba. Con un dispositivo táctil, y futurista, comenzó a escanear su cuerpo. Una oleada de terror la azotó cuando recordó el móvil y el spray en el bolsillo delantero… Pero aún así, lo salteó, como si no quisiera siquiera saber que ella tenía algo así.

-Es una lastima que tenga que hacer algo así, Jill. Tu no tienes la culpa…- Sonaba extrañamente familiar su voz, mientras que guardaba el dispositivo en su bolsa trasera. Meneó la cabeza, mientras se paraba y hacía lo mismo con Claire. Si ella no era la persona culpable… ¿Por qué ella era secuestrada, junto con su cuñada Claire? En ese caso, no tenía ni la mínima lógica todo el asunto. El sujeto se levantó y salió por la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

Escuchaba el murmullo del viento, presagiando su caída de agua, rara en la zona donde ellos estaban. Logró oír que los sujetos planeaban despertarlas y llevarlas a las celdas, con el resto de la gente secuestrada… Y se preguntó cuan miserable podía ser una persona. Dos hombres ingresaron nuevamente a la camioneta, a lo que Jill simplemente quería negarse rotundamente y caminaron; y las llevaron hasta una reja metálica. La entrada.

Sintió como la reja, emitía un chasquido eléctrico, mientras que se abría. Estaba electrificada. Los hombres las llevaron, después de lo que pareció una eternidad en sus brazos, hasta la entrada del edificio o fabrica donde las mantendrían cautivas. El interior estaba ricamente iluminado por lámparas de techo, y las paredes grises, junto con el piso blanco daban un aspecto deprimente al lugar. Sin duda que antes había sido una fabrica. El pasillo era ancho y largo; tanto que parecía infinito. Tomaba múltiples direcciones, y siempre parecía cruzarse con otro igual a ese. _Si logramos escapar de este sitio, seguramente lo habremos hecho después de pasar horas buscando una salida…_ Tenía razón, era fácil perderse en un sitio como ese. Llegaron por fin al fondo del pasillo, mientras que ideaba un plan. El encapuchado presionó lo que parecía el panel de mandos del ascensor y esperaron; en un silencio de tumba. Un pitido indicó, minutos después el arribo del ascensor al piso deseado. Todos subieron y sintió una sacudida, indicando que estaban en descenso. Segundos después - a lo que ella le parecieron horas de silencio asesino- el ascensor se detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo, y ella sintió el profundo hedor de la humedad junto con el hedor dulzón de la carne descompuesta. Ella casi vomita del fuerte impacto. Los hombres dieron un salto, pequeño y aterrizaron en el agua.

Escuchó gemidos, quejas y el inconfundible tono del humano asustado. En sus años en la BSAA y como oficial de policía, había oído el sonido de un rehén. _Me están llevando al lugar donde tienen todas las personas que secuestran… espero que no nos utilicen como experimentos de sus locas cabezas… Bah, a quien engaño con esta mierda, nos harán cosas horribles con tal de probar sus experimentos de mierda en todos nosotros. _Tenía la santa razón del mundo; y era cierto ¿A quien engañaría con sus estúpidas ideas sobre el maldito mundo feliz? El mundo era una mierda desde Raccoon City; y seguiría siéndolo con gente como ellos en el mundo. Si no los detenían pronto, el mundo sería un páramo estéril intergaláctico; lleno de abominaciones y zombies. Sintió el ruido de una reja, completamente oxidada al correrse, y el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos la dejó en un lugar suave, parecido a una cama.

Vio que el otro sujeto que sostenía a Claire hacía lo mismo, en otro camastro separada de ella. El hombre que estaba frente a ella, le quitó rápidamente la bolsa de tela, y salió de la celda donde ella estaba. Cerró la puerta con un doble giro de la llave que guardaba y se marchó por el único camino de salida posible. Con Claire fue lo mismo, y no hubo ninguna explicación ni nada por el estilo. Estaban encerradas, y nada lo cambiaría.

Apenas se cerró la puerta del ascensor, se enderezó en su lugar e intentó contemplar algo, a pesar de la densa oscuridad. Hacía calor allí, la humedad no acompañaba en lo más mínimo. El primer subsuelo estaba compuesto por viejas celdas de almacenaje, convertidas en prisión. Era un área muy amplia, quizás abarcando más de cien metros de puras celdas oxidadas y malolientes. En el lugar había antorchas, quizás siete como mucho, alumbrando pobremente la oscuridad reinante. Percibía colores cobrizos en las rejas, y agua, mucha agua, en el suelo; además de que cada celda estaba conectada por nada más que una reja fina y fácil de tumbar.

Divisaba el otro lado del lugar, que estaba lleno de escombros, grandes pedazos de paredes y techo quizás estaban allí. Jill tenía una antorcha cerca, y pudo divisar a las demás personas que serían sus "compañeros" por el momento en que ella estuviera allí. _Un camastro, algo parecido a un inodoro, una mesita con una silla horriblemente comida por la humedad y oscuridad. El paraje perfecto para unas lindas vacaciones…_ No tenía tiempo de bromear, tendría que estar comprobando si en verdad podía desbloquear esa puerta y la de Claire, buscar ayuda y volver por los demás cuando le haya partido el culo al responsable o a los responsables por esto. _Primero, necesito algo que sirva de ganzúa._ Y como ella suponía, lo único que había allí era… nada. No había nada; y eso la frustró demasiado. Bajó sus pies cubiertos por sus botas favoritas de cuero negro, y comenzó a caminar, con la dificultad del agua. Se acercó a la celda de Claire, mientras sujetaba los barrotes con fuerza. Aún el efecto del sedante no había pasado en ella. Soltó los oxidados barrotes, dejándole una capa rojiza en sus palmas. Volteó y lentamente se acercó a la celda de la izquierda, donde una mujer, con la cabeza entre las piernas y agarrada de ellas, dormitaba.

Se acercó lo suficiente, mientras comprobaba la vestimenta de la mujer. Unos jeans clásicos, algo magullado y desgastado, una camiseta blanca y un sweater color canela, acompañados por unas zapatillas deportivas. Su pelo rojizo algo castaño estaba acomodado en una coleta, algo despeinada. _¿Estará muerta?_ Comprobó que su espalda subía y bajaba; no, aún -gracias a Dios- vivía. La desconocida levantó de pronto la cabeza, mientras que respiraba con más dificultad. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, mientras que en sus ojos parecía haber desilusión. "Mierda" susurró para sí, mientras que se sentaba y miró a Jill. Tenía una marca en el rostro, en la mejilla derecha. Como si se hubiera quemado o algo así. Jill desvió la mirada, mientras que sentía que se ruborizaba. La mirada profunda y consternada de la mujer le intimidó.

-Tu debes ser nueva, ¿Verdad?- La voz ronca de la joven le pareció extraña. Se preguntaba cuantos como ella estarían encerrados allí.

-Si, si así se le puede decir…- Miró sobre su hombro, a la mujer aún dormida que componía parte de su familia.

-Bueno, no es el mejor lugar, o la mejor circunstancia, pero soy Josie Stoney. Encantada de conocerte…- Josie le tendió una mano amistosa, mientras que se quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara. No sabía su nombre, asique Jill estrechó su mano con gusto y calidez. – Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre…- Jill sonrió, igual que Josie.

-Jill, Jill Redfield.- Ambas se sonrieron y se prometieron apoyo incondicional en cada uno de los obstáculos que seguramente estarían metidas. Jill prometió mentalmente que defendería a la joven, de no más de veinte y cinco años, con todo lo que ella tenía y podía.

* * *

Chris estaba abatido, mientras pasaba lista una vez mas a las armas que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor. Había dejado a Bradley con su abuela paterna Carol, mientras que a Jonathan lo había dejado con Dick, el padre de Jill. Este también estaba abatido, pero con su nieto seguramente que se olvidaría de todos los problemas por un tiempo. _Si, el tiempo que yo esté fuera._ El avión privado que había alquilado lo llevaría en menos de tres horas hasta el aeropuerto de Las Vegas –y de eso estaba seguro- había dormido lo suficiente como para estar atento y patearle el culo al maldito hijo de puta que había secuestrado a su hermanita y a su esposa. Se infiltraría en secreto, tal como había hecho en numerosas ocasiones y las rescataría. Dejó la escopeta de asalto, regalo de Chelsea por motivos desconocidos, en la mesa y se concentró en la pistola nueve milímetros, revisó el cargador, cargó otros cuatro, y dos los dejó dentro de la bolsa donde estaba colocando todo. No pensaba decirle a nadie sobre su infiltración, ya que simplemente le dirían que era una locura. _Y lo es…_ Pero todo era por Claire y Jill.

Lo haría solo, como en muchas situaciones, y esperaba salir triunfante de todo eso. Se había mantenido sobrio, a duras penas, pero no se había resistido al fumar unos cuantos puros baratos. No contó todos los que había fumado, solo por el temor de darse cuenta del daño que se haría, pero el dolor era sumamente intenso, y el no podía detenerlo tan fácilmente. Dormir solo en su cama matrimonial, en la cual siempre compartía con su amada, era realmente duro. Jonathan había tenido una rabieta por su madre muy fuerte, y eso lo había dejado exhausto. Se durmió con él, en la habitación del pequeño, en la pequeña cama con forma de auto. Bradley no había llorado, simplemente se mantenía atento y despierto. Como si el mismo entendiera lo delicado de esta situación y entendiera que el alma y mente atormentadas de Chris necesitaba un buen descanso. Encendió un cigarrillo, sabiendo que los puros se habían agotado. No quería recaer a la misma forma en la que había estado en China. Se prometió y le hizo la promesa de que jamás volvería a ser igual que en esos seis meses de abusos de alcohol o de cigarrillo.

Creyó que Finn estaría orgulloso de ver a su capitán luchando por no volver a perder el control. Y además, viéndolo completamente sobrio. Guardó la pistola en la bolsa, mientras que ajustaba la correa negra de la misma y se la colocaba al hombro. Antes de marcharse, de forma momentánea pero dura de su casa, miró al sector de los porta fotos de ellos. Años y años, felicidad resumida en fotos de 10 cm. X 15 cm. Sonrió al ver sus rostros felices, la barriga de Jill semanas antes de tener a su hijo y a sus amigos incondicionales, Leon y Carlos. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y salió al porche de la entrada. Bajó los escalones de madera clara y barnizada, dejándole ese brillo peculiar y tan agradable a la vista; acariciando con la mano la barandilla. Se acercó al taxi que lo esperaba fuera de su casa, como había hecho por los últimos veinte minutos que él le había indicado que esperara. El chofer estaba hastiado de esperarlo, según lo que sus ojos marrones le dejaban divisar; sentado en el asiento del conductor, mirando por la ventanilla si aquel hombre por fin se dignaba a salir y abordar el maldito auto.

Chris abrió la puerta, mientras dejaba la bolsa a su lado. Cerró la misma y el chofer le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Si había o no divisado su rostro cansado, eso no le importaba; lo único que quería hacer era abordar el avión que había pagado y llegar, siendo un "pasajero" más.

-¿A dónde, amigo?- La forma vulgar del taxista le divirtió, hacía bastante tiempo que le hablaban con tanta naturalidad.

-Al aeropuerto.- Respondió, mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento. Chris miró el paisaje a su alrededor; las casas, los niños jugando y se volvió a preguntar lo mismo que se preguntaba cada vez que algo malo ocurría. _¿Vale la pena luchar contra todo esto?_

* * *

Chelsea fumaba un cigarrillo barato, mientras intentaba calmarse antes de la misión. Se había quedado sola, en el "patio trasero" de la central, mientras meditaba. Estaba asustada, nerviosa y absolutamente decidida. El miedo de fracasar o incluso morir acechaban su mente nerviosa. Exhaló el aire, cargado de nicotina y mas compuestos químicos; mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo, y cerraba los ojos. Movía su pie en un monótono tamborilleo, sinónimo de sus nervios crispados. Le dio una calada a su puro, mientras que reflexionaba lo poco que su mente agotada le dejaba. Leon había decidido volar hasta allí, dejando a los niños con su abuela materna. Y así colaborar como agente de gobierno que él era. Le comunicó su decisión, a través del teléfono, a la madrugada, mientras ella intentaba dormir _"Iré, los ayudaré a todos ustedes y recuperaré a mi esposa, Chelsea. Y nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme de lo contrario"_ No podías contradecir a alguien tan decidido como lo era el agente Kennedy. En eso estaba segurísima. Leon era valiente, y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, pero tampoco era un insensato, que apenas se presentaban problemas, el arriesgaba el culo por nada. No; Leon era simplemente decidido y bueno con su trabajo.

Le tocaba afrontar horas duras, una noche de incertidumbre y terror, mientras examinaban un edificio; que podía estar colmado de agentes con armas y dispuestos a disparar a cualquier cosa que haga un mínimo ruido o movimiento. También le tocaba, aunque no era capitana, cuidar de su equipo. Siempre debería hacerlo, era su trabajo, aunque fuera teniente o simplemente un recluta más. "_Lo mas importante es estar junto a tu equipo, ya que nadie es dispensable" _Le hubiera dicho. Había pasado ya casi dos años en los cuales él se había marchado, para siempre. Meneó la cabeza, intentando apartar los fantasmas de la depresión y la tristeza de su mente. No le serviría de nada deprimirse en un momento así. Abrió los ojos, mientras veía los pastitos, todavía húmedos por la lluvia de la madrugada, brillar bajo el cielo con nubes y sol. Se mecían lentamente, al igual que las ramas de los árboles, o de los pocos que había. La suave brisa seca del desierto le rozó las mejillas, mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente. Hacía rato ya que no veía a Bred. Lo había dejado en la oficina del Jefe, mientras que ella se dedicaba a caminar para calmarse. Lo había llamado por motivos desconocidos, y seguramente no eran tan buenos. Exhaló el humo, mientras que pasaba al lado de un seto con flores de otras zonas. _Me recuerda mucho a Washington_… Era cierto, todas las centrales siempre tendrían algo en común; y ese algo eran los increíbles y frondosos patios traseros, además de ser muy amplios. Para ser un lugar donde combatían contra agentes víricos y que los mismos creaban miles de desastres y muertes, era lindo tener algo que recordara a la vida, a la felicidad. Cruzó sus brazos, mientras que miraba al gran Sauce Llorón, que pasaba a su lado. Era un árbol magnifico y uno de sus favoritos –en su hogar existía uno, donde debajo de las ramas caídas había una mecedora blanca.- Sonrió y siguió caminando. Miraba continuamente al cielo, con algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas. Le hacía bien mirar hacía arriba, ya que le recordaba quien era, y quien quería ser en un futuro.

Lanzó los restos de su puro, mientras que se dirigía a un banco de mármol, debajo de otro sauce, y simplemente se sentó. Se cruzó de piernas sobre el banco y admiró la majestuosidad del patio. Quería volver a ver ese patio, como que quería que el resto de su equipo lograra verlo de nuevo. Faltaban solo unas dos horas para partir, pero ella no quería partir. Ella quería quedarse, y no volver a mencionar la palabra secuestro o bio- terrorismo. Nadie lo quería, pero así eran las cosas, así siempre habían sido… _Desde 1998, cuando todo el mundo conoció las intenciones verdaderas de Umbrella…_Ese nombre apestaba; y le traía malos recuerdos. Siempre le había traído malos recuerdos, pero ahora volvían a su mente como una cascada de imágenes borrosas de su pasado. Le había quitado un padre amoroso, una familia de ensueño y muchos años después le había quitado al amor de su vida… Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, mientras admiraba el cielo.

Era triste, trágico y demás, pero la vida continua, nos guste o no. Eso le habían dicho desde pequeña, y siempre había sido así. La vida continua, y siempre continuaría. No había un punto limite en donde toda la vida se extinguiera… pero si una vida humana. Se secó la lágrima solitaria, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el banco blanco. Si se dormía, ¿Qué más daba? Alguien la buscaría, la encontraría, la despertaría y la sumergiría en la realidad nuevamente; una realidad que no quería enfrentar. La brisa mecía su cabello suelto y que caía como una cascada por el borde del banco, mientras ella pensaba… hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Bred estaba saliendo por fin de la oficina del Jefe. Después de una hora agobiante, por fin salía en libertad de ese infierno. Le irritó muchísimo que le diera las normas nuevamente. La ultima vez, el simplemente intento salvar a su camarada, es todo; no quería quebrantar la regla 722 del Código del Buen Soldado. Simplemente era su amigo, y como tal era su deber volver por el y devolverlo a casa, costase lo que costase. Dobló a la derecha del amplio pasillo del tercer piso de la seccional, mientras se concentraba en lo que haría en ese momento. Buscaría a su amiga, Se prepararían e irían a patearles el culo a unos cuantos terroristas. _Bio terroristas_. Se corrigió. Tomó el ascensor vacío y presionó la planta baja, donde él la había dejado.

Seguro seguiría en el patio, respirando naturaleza y también pensaría en partirles el culo a unos cuantos hijos de puta. Era lógico, ya que esos mismos hijos de puta le habían secuestrado personas muy cercanas a ella. Se había enterado que Leon Kennedy también participaría de todo esto, pero de forma apartada con los demás soldados de la BSAA. Eso era extraño; un agente del gobierno… ¡Claro! Su esposa había sido secuestrada… El ascensor había frenado y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dándole paso. Avanzó por el iluminado pasillo central, mientras que otras personas pasaban a su lado. Todos allí siempre iban apurados, como si el tiempo se les escapara de las manos en un momento u otro. Dobló a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, llegando al pasillo que daba al exterior. Por la ventana rectangular que se extendía hasta el final del pasillo, divisó a la joven echada en el banco duro y frió de mármol. _A alguien le dolerá la espalda hoy._ Sonrió y apuró el paso. La brisa fresca, después de una noche de tormenta le había sorprendido. Estaba más que concentrado en encontrar a su amiga que en el hombre que le envistió el hombro derecho. El cabello cenizo y lacio, y la contextura de aquel sujeto le sorprendió.

-Lo siento, hombre- El sujeto ni siquiera volteó para disculparse. Siguió caminando con su cabello con un raro corte, parecido a una copa aplastada, mecido por la brisa. Supuso que su rostro estaría enrojecido de la furia, ya que sus mejillas ardían. El tipo casi trotaba cuando se arrodilló al lado de Chelsea. La meció suavemente y esta se desperezó de inmediato, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Abrazó al desconocido con placer, mientras este le correspondía el abrazo.

Bred hervía en rabia cuando por fin llegó hacia aquellos dos, mientras escuchaba a su compañera, ya sentada, hablando con el individuo. Chelsea lo miró por unos instantes, y se ruborizó al verle. Comprendió que el estaba igual o peor que antes por sus mejillas completamente encendidas y ardientes. El sujeto volteó y allí vio la figura que tanto había deseado conocer._ Ojos azules, cabello rubio cenizo, barba…_ El sujeto que lo había envestido era sin duda Leon Scott Kennedy. Sintió vergüenza en ese preciso instante, mientras Leon se paraba y le tendía una mano amistosa.

-Como te decía, ciento haberte envestido.- Bred sonrió y le tendió una mano, mientras que admiraba a su héroe. _Sobreviviente de Raccoon City, Agente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos y rescatador de la futura senadora Ashley Graham, Sobreviviente a Tall Oaks y luego Lanshiang… Creo que no es la ocasión que me había imaginado conocerlo_. El tipo era muy guay, y además, era una leyenda. Siempre quiso seguir sus pasos, aunque nunca estuviera a la altura. Aunque no era conocido por todo el planeta, el lo conocía mejor que nadie, y no era por que solo era su héroe o su figura de adulto, sino que el tipo era… simplemente genial.

-Lamento que ambos se conocieran en un momento tan hermoso como este, pero así se dieron las cosas… Bred, te presento a Leon Kennedy.- Chelsea se paró y colocó una mano en el hombro derecho de Leon- Leon, el es Bred Evans, mi amigo y compañero en esta misión- Bred simplemente dejaba ver una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, completamente fascinado con todo eso. Era un sueño, que transcurría en una autentica pesadilla.

* * *

Ghost estaba haciendo su "contribución" con "C", mientras la muy guarra disfrutaba del momento que ella misma había sugerido._ O follamos, o te asesinare, Ghost._ Era repulsivo que estuviera haciendo como una prostituta alguien como él, mientras ella disfrutaba y gemía. Y su despacho no era la habitación más acogedora para echarse un polvo. Mientras su jefa y "compañera" lentamente llegaba al éxtasis, el miraba hacia otro lado, asqueado de la situación. "C" estaba completamente horrenda, según sus gustos personales. A pesar de tener veinte y cinco años, su cuerpo, por la exposición a múltiples experimentos y virus, tenía la apariencia del de una mujer de setenta años. Todo menos su rostro era completamente horrible, lleno de arrugas y feas verrugas venenosas- y no exageraba con venenosas, ya que esas mismas verrugas expulsaban veneno liquido- Casi suelta una mueca de asco, mientras que su "compañera se arqueaba para recibir mas, y luego, como siempre, el orgasmo. Se apresuró por vestirse sus pantalones negros y calzarse sus botas, mientras que ella yacía medio desnuda en el sofá marrón de su oficina. Era visto que ella no había tenido nunca un novio que le "satisficiera" sus necesidades amorosas. Dándole la espalda a "C", por fin dejó salir la mueca de asco que tanto se había guardado, y se apresuró a salir. Dio gracias a Dios por que tuviera que supervisar como los "Blood Shots" evolucionaban cada día más hasta convertirse en los monstruos perfectos que "Smecof" esperaba para soltar al mundo.

Luego tendría que verificar que los "Blood Heart"- una variante de los "Blood Shots"- crecían con naturalidad en los tanques de criogenia. Sus manos, parecidos a masas rojizas y sus rostros desfigurados y con colmillos saliéndole por doquier; crecían a un ritmo espantosamente complaciente para "Smecof" y eso le daban ganas de vomitar. La serie de "Strange Heads" era la más espantosa de todas, y la más espantosa que había visto antes. Tuvo un escalofrío involuntario, ante la sensación de ser observado por la multitud de sus ojos amarillos, parecidos a los ojos de un lobo. Salió de la oficina a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás, mientras que caminaba con suma prisa a los laboratorios; dejarla a "C" allí era lo mejor para su estomago. Sus jaquecas no habían disminuido, desde que habían empezado, hace dos meses atrás; y cada vez se sentía más débil al tener una de las temidas jaquecas. Tenía miedo de comenzar como "C" con su mente, ya que no se encontraba bien desde…_ Aquel día, ¿No, Ghost?_

Y debía confesarlo, se sentía como mierda desde aquella fecha. Caminó el resto del largo pasillo, mientras que se acomodaba su chaqueta negra y luego se colocaba la mascarilla de gas que obligatoriamente cada investigador debía usar. Nadie quería ser un nuevo tipo de arma bio orgánica. Llegó hasta la puerta, e introdujo la clave de seguridad, mientras que el pitido de la cerradura electrónica le confirmaba que podía ingresar… y cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta electrónica, el horrible paisaje del tercer piso le inundó tantos recuerdos amenazadores como nunca.

Avanzó con precaución, antes de cruzar la sala esterilizadora- Compuesta por dos compuertas de vidrio blindado y cierres electrónicos que solo podían ser abiertos mediante los comandos de acceso-, por la cual los investigadores eran obligados a salir por allí, mientras que los esterilizaban para no llevar consigo alguna partícula del virus en sus ropas. Y evitar un prematuro Apocalipsis. Vio como los hombres de mediana edad trabajaban haciéndole pruebas a los monstruos- o como "C" les llamaba: Sus pequeñas abominaciones- medían sus capacidades físicas y motoras; y además, creaban más de aquellas criaturas. Cuando por fin se colocó la mascarilla, que le brindaba oxigeno limpio, la compuerta detrás de él se cerró, mientras que la compuerta de la pequeña sala esterilizadora se cerraba también. Los pequeños bombeadores de esterilizante comenzaron a rociarlo –para prevenir que algún virus del exterior dañara las creaciones- con el sanitizante. Su visión se nubló por la fina capa, mientras que el proceso se terminaba. La segunda compuerta se abrió y camino con paso tranquilo, a través de la asquerosidad de las salas de investigaciones.


	4. Capitulo 4: Múltiples preparaciones

WOOOOW! cuarto capitulo y el quinto esta en marcha! Esto si que no lo creo... En fin, creo que esto esta quedando realmente bueno y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Mucho suspenso siempre deja lugar para la accion y el terror! EN FIN, gracias a las personas que continuamente me dan su apoyo y cada vez leen mis historias:

Ary . Valentine

In Pieces

Claire1002

Gracias por sus lindos Reviews, sin mas, abrazos para todos, saludos para todos y gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 4: Multiples preparaciones

El novato Joe Spinner estaba ajustando las agujetas de sus botas, Billy "El Loco" Stone comprobaba las armas como le habían enseñado a cada uno de ellos y los dos cadetes, algo mayores de veinte y dos años, comprobaban el helicóptero, mientras que charlaban animadamente. Bred y "El gran Mike" charlaban mientras se ajustaban por última vez el chaleco verde musgo claro. Las rodilleras y coderas le molestarían demasiado ese día, pero la seguridad de sus articulaciones se mantendría intacta. Como nadie le había prohibido llevar su arma mas peculiar y favorita, Chelsea alistaba su Katana, regalo de Ada Wong cuando la había salvado, tiempo atrás y que de alguna manera, ella lo había aceptado. Era extraño como se lo había dado, además de ser extraño el motivo por el cual se lo había regalado…

La hoja afilada por un solo lado de la espada, además de ser liviana; y el mango de cuero blanco, proporcionaban estabilidad al arma blanca. Chelsea la mantenía guardada en su funda original, con la cual Ada se la había entregado. La cual era blanca con una correa ajustable mediante una hebilla de plata para el usuario. Sonrió mientras se colocaba los guantes y el chaleco, sin abrochar. Tomó su arma reglamentaria secundaria que no era la original que les daban a todos los soldados; ya que esta, para ella, era su símbolo de buena suerte; algo extraño, claro; la Samurai Edge de su padre, antes de morir.

Era uno de los objetos que le proporcionaban seguridad y buena suerte. Comprobó, con el cañón de la misma apuntando al suelo, para evitar muertes absurdas, y luego le comprobó el cargador. Quince balas de nueve milímetros, ni una más ni una menos. Guardó todo, y luego colocó su arma de la suerte en su funda, que estaba en la pierna derecha, cercana al muslo. No hacía falta revisar su ametralladora, ya que uno de los novatos le había ayudado con eso, una vez que Leon se hubiese marchado para enlistarse para la misión.

Subió la cremallera de su chaleco, mientras lo abrochaba en los costados y se colocaba las múltiples riñoneras que llevaría ese día, todas con munición y recursos médicos. Miró con ensoñación absoluta su regalo, y luego la desvainó y con un trozo de tela vieja, comenzó a pulirla. Esa arma era su favorita en un arsenal de miles de rifles, ametralladoras, armas nueve milímetros y armamento mas pesado. Incluso mejor que un lanza granadas moderno. Se sentía bien pasar el trozo de tela blanco por el filo de su katana, mientras que tarareaba una vieja canción. En ese momento, no muchos le prestarían atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento, mientras que con una sonrisa traviesa cuidaba su arma.

Había sincronizado los PDA momentos antes de la llamada a los camerinos de preparación, mientras que Leon le contaba todo lo que Bred le preguntase, sin ningún tipo de problema o percance. _Alguien tuvo un grandioso día…_Se dijo a si misma, mientras guardaba su katana y se la colocaba en la espalda. La ametralladora iría encima, mientras que la usase. Volvió su mirada hacia Mike y Bred, mientras estos guardaban el resto de las armas y municiones en el compartimiento de armas del helicóptero. Decidió que ayudarles era la mejor manera de distraerse. Además, así podría contar cuantas armas o munición les quedaba a todos ellos cuando la situación se pusiera realmente fea.

* * *

Ada estaba ingresando por los ductos de ventilación del edificio hasta la sala central. Su jefe quería máxima eficacia en su trabajo. Como era propio de ella no dejar ni una sola huella en el lugar, sus guantes y zapatos negros no dejarían ni una sola pista. Su vestimenta roja y negra, que no llegaba a pasar sus muslos, junto con su peinado le daba un gesto tierno e inocente, ocultando de la vista de los demás la espía que ella en realidad ella era. Siguió avanzando con precaución de escuchar cualquier ruido, mientras que su linterna en su oreja izquierda le proporcionaba la iluminación que ella necesitase. El ducto de ventilación era frío y además húmedo. _Sin duda que me introduje en los ductos de ventilación con Acondicionador de Aire._ Ese solo era uno de sus errores, como no ponerse unos pantalones negros para completar el conjunto. Una blusa roja por el torso hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus caderas pequeñas; y luego una falda corta y negra, extremadamente ceñida, no eran la mejor alternativa que ella tenía. Aunque era mejor que estar desnuda, ¿No? Además, le recordaba a cuando escapó de Raccoon City, lo único que todo era rojo y el ambiente estaba plagado de bichos raros.

Siguió avanzando, arrastrándose por el frió metal, hasta llegar a una de las salidas. Situó su rostro a la altura del enrejado, mientras observaba cualquier movimiento… Nada. Solo por su personalidad precavida, esperó unos instantes más, mientras que nada pasaba. Aferró sus delgados dedos al enrejado metálico de la salida de ventilación, mientras que con un suave tirón hacia arriba descorría su ruta de acceso al edificio, sin tener que atravesar incontables sistemas de desagüe o más ductos de ventilación. Con su lanza garfio-clásico de ella- enganchó la punta del mismo, mientras que saltaba hacia el interior de una pequeña oficina.

Esta estaba mal ventilada, ya que el horrible olor del libro viejo y del aire viciado y encajonado de hace cierto tiempo dejaban notar que el aroma se volvía insoportable. Reprimió una mueca de asco, mientras que examinaba con atención la misma. Tenía suerte de haber elegido un lugar en el cual caer que tuviera una sólida moqueta marrón claro. Caminó hasta un escritorio de madera oscuro, ya que con la poca luz que había, sumado a la pared de polvo que se esparcía por todo el aire de la habitación, era difícil divisar los colores, mas con una capa de polvo sobre ellos. Había una pila de libros, fotos de seres queridos de quien quiera que estuviera allí o fuera el que usase semejante habitación horrible, y un ordenador de apariencia viejo.

Si uno se ponía a analizar, esa habitación era la oficina de uno de los trabajadores o investigadores que antes estuvieran allí, y por alguna razón, hacía tiempo que no ingresaba a su oficina personal. A Ada no le parecía extraño, ya nadie trabajaba en oficinas en la pequeña empresa que estaba armando la psicópata de "C"; como su jefe le había dicho que se llamaba. También había mencionado que la conoció desde pequeña, y mas que conoció a quien era su "padre" si así se lo podía describir. Bordeó el escritorio, con paso tranquilo mientras que comprobaba el gran aparador de pared con un sin fin de libros y textos antiguos. _Podría revisarlos…_ Pero lo cierto era que se pasaría todo el día en ello, y no le urgía perder demasiado tiempo en cosas como esa.

Miró el escritorio, de apariencia antigua y costosa. La capa de polvo que lo cubría era de hace mucho tiempo. Sintió asco, y cuando tocó con la yema de su dedo índice, dejó ver una notoria mueca de asco. Se limpió el dedo con rapidez y vio el CPU del ordenador. Rezaba por que tuviera electricidad… Pulsó el botón de encendido y el mismo se encendió; casi deja escapar un gritito de alegría, su trabajo se terminaría pronto y volvería a su casa con un buen fajo de billetes en cada mano.

De su auricular personal –que sincronizaba cada llamada del cuartel de su jefe e interceptaba las transmisiones de radio entre los individuos del mismo complejo- tomó una pequeña tarjeta de memoria, comprobó que el ordenador, con suerte para ella, tuviera una ranura para algo tan actual como eso. _Seamos realistas, esto no tiene ni diez años de uso…_ Era verdad, el ordenador no era MUY antiguo. Nada mas era modelo 2007, y para el 2015 la tecnología había avanzado muchísimo. Tenía suerte que tuviera un adaptador USB para su memoria… Y comenzó a analizar los archivos de los empleados. Todo, absolutamente todo era reciente, como un pan recién horneado; todavía estaba caliente y sabroso. Sonrió ladinamente, mientras que observaba cada uno de los reportes del personal de investigación. Hombres y mujeres estaban muy involucrados en todo eso, y no sobrepasaban los cien._ Al parecer, alguien es precavida con el tema de los empleados…_ Husmeando por distintas carpetas de información, encontró nuevas especies de B.O.W. Cada uno era mas grotesco que el anterior, y más grotesco de lo que jamás había apreciado en Raccoon City o en los distintos desastres y misiones a las que hubiera tenido que acudir.

-Asombroso…- La descripción de cada habilidad única de cada monstruo le pareció aterradora pero a la vez excitante; sería divertido liberarlo contra aquel personal. Pero no tenía tiempos de hacer jugadas malvadas o idioteces, como quisiera mirarlo. Estaba de servicio y era lo único importante. Traspasó toda la información por el único punto de fuga que tenía… y una carpeta, que jamás había visto, apareció ante sus ojos. "Desaparecidos" Titulaba. Clickleó, y muchos nombres saltaron en la pantalla. ¿Todas esas personas eran sujeto de investigación? La lista sumaba mas nombres, algunos titulaba como "Fallecidos" a los primeros nombres. _Habrán muerto de hambre en un lugar como este…_

Y los dos últimos de la lista le despertaron curiosidad… ¿Qué demonios hacía Claire Redfield y Jill Valentine ahí? "Máxima prioridad" titulaba a Jill; y no hacía mucho que habían sido capturadas… Se sentó en el reconfortante asiento del lugar, sin darle mucha importancia al polvo. Se cruzó sensualmente de piernas, mientras la silla la mecía de un lugar al otro. Guardó la tarjeta de memoria, y luego una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a su rostro. Un hombre, de cabello castaño y barba a juego apareció, con sus características gafas negras. _Igual al idiota de Wesker…_ Pero el no era ni un pelo parecido al imbecil de Wesker, el era muchísimo mas listo, inteligente, y seguramente mas apuesto.

-Buenas tardes, agente Wong- Ada casi tiene un escalofrío cuando pronunció su apellido, con la fría voz que los caracterizaba.- No esperaba que llamara tan pronto- Ada soltó un suspiro corto de arrogancia.

-Ahórratelo, tengo lo que buscabas y luego te envío el resto del paquete.- El hombre sonrió de complacencia, mientras que cruzaba sus manos enguantadas de color negro y sonreía al ver a una "Muñeca" tan atractiva como la agente Wong.- Espero que nuestro trato siga vigente; no quisieras enfrentarte a alguien como yo…- El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada sonora, muy sonora. Y sonrió, pícaro.

-¡Claro que no, agente! Recuerde que cumplo mis promesas, a solo la gente que me agrada…- Ada sabía lo que le había echo al viejo Spencer. Casi ella misma fue la que hubiera tenido que asesinarlo. Gracias a la BSAA y a Wesker, pasó ese detallecito por alto.- Además, como resistirse a tal belleza suya…- Y ahí comenzaba de nuevo… Suspiró, mientras que intentaba no gritarle una grosería muy fuerte. Si el tipo quería un polvo con ella, ¿Tan miedoso era? Leon no se resistía a sus encantos, y ella no oponía resistencia alguna a los encantos del agente, claro- Bien, será hora de que empiece la búsqueda de la muestra del Virus –V, está mas cerca de lo que usted cree de los laboratorios… Comunicación terminada.- y la pantalla desapareció en menos de un segundo de delante de sus ojos.

Ada suspiró, mientras que se levantaba del asiento y rodeaba el escritorio; salió de la oficina con la idea de que cuando terminara esta supuesta misión, lo primero que haría seria tomarse unas hermosas vacaciones de todo. De su amante Leon, de los problemas de su nuevo jefe y luego Honolulu o la Isla de Pascua sería su salida perfecta de todos los problemas. Tomó su arma, una pistola de mano potente, mientras que abría la puerta de salida. La sostuvo en lo alto, mientras que con un conteo mental, se preparaba para salir. Abrió la puerta de golpe y estuvo inmersa en la oscuridad del pasillo. Tendría un día muy interesante.

* * *

Chris estaba aterrizando, cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás iba muy tarde. Eran las cuatro y media, y él apenas llegaba al aeropuerto. Tendría que descargar todo lo que había llevado, aunque fuera muy poco y también tendría que lidiar con el tema de que la BSAA también había decidido ir. Él era miembro, pero en esa situación le irritaba. El sol asaltó sus ojos, y se los cubrió con unas gafas de sol. Bajó por la escalerita del avión, intentando parecer tranquilo y normal, aunque en su fuero interno no era así. Había mas gente bajando de más aviones, a la pista de aterrizaje. Pero no le importaba. Su bolso negro, con la bolsa llena de armas camufladas daba la impresión de que nada más pasaría unos días en la ciudad. Y sus jeans claros, con su remera blanca y botas de combate completamente camufladas por el jean eran la culminación de sencillez y de pasar unas lindas vacaciones cortas con amigos. Y su placa de la BSAA real no le impedía llevar armas. Eso era lo bueno. Tenía la perfecta excusa de que iría en una misión… Aunque así fuera en verdad.

Caminó hasta el interior del vestíbulo del aeropuerto, con total tranquilidad. Pasó los controles sin ningún tipo de problema y luego salió y esperó al taxi. Cuando por fin el auto amarillo llegó, se subió a él, le dio la dirección del apartamento alquilado por una temporada de Chelsea y se pusieron en camino. Chris miraba por la ventanilla, preguntándose miles de cosas a la vez. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía secuestrarlas? ¿Para que las querían? ¿Era todo parte del nuevo alzamiento de Neo-Umbrella? ¿Quién estaba tras de eso? ¿Estarán vivas? Miles de cosas más pasaban por su mente. Intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, pero era muy difícil.

Las calles tranquilas, con gente caminando por sus veredas; perros jugando con las regaderas y niños comiendo helado era un paisaje bonito, si no tuvieras la cabeza en miles de asuntos, principalmente de que podrías morir… Y no faltaba mucho para llegar, enlistarse y tomar otro taxi para llegar... o ir caminando a paso tranquilo… Llegó a una cómoda casa, a las afueras del barrio y casi a las afueras de todo. Con paredes blancas y techo rojizo. Le pagó al conductor ocho dólares con cincuenta centavos; y luego se bajó del taxi y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada de la casa. El taxi lentamente se alejaba, mientras que Chris caminaba hasta la puerta de madera oscura. Giró el pomo, y vio que no cedía. _Por lo menos no es tan despistada como para dejarla sin cerrojo…_

Pero le dificultaba las cosas a él. Caminó, hasta la puerta de entrada al patio, al costado izquierdo de la casa. Saltó la reja de madera, no muy alta y caminó por el bien cuidado patio. Se detuvo en frente a la puerta de entrada a la cocina… _Espero que esta sea…_ Sino, Chelsea tendría que pagarle al casero unos dólares por su culpa... Y Estaba abierta. Entró a la ordenada y pulcramente limpia cocina, mientras que dejaba todo en una mesa con un florerito encima. Se fijó que había muchas fotos del pasado.

Del pasado de ella, como niña, en un día de campo que Chris creyó olvidado. Cuando tenía siete años… doce y finalmente con él. Había miles de fotos juntos. Y eso a Chris le dio impotencia. Si el hubiera podido salvarlo, si tan solo hubiera decidido meterlo dentro de la salvación con él….Casi lo había querido como un hermano, como un hijo, siquiera… y no evitó derramar unas lagrimas, mientras se cambiaba para su siguiente misión.

* * *

"C" estaba inquieta, había oído sobre múltiples avisos de un infiltrado en sus instalaciones. _Alguien quiere mi precioso virus…_ Y estaba segurísima de que nadie jamás lo obtendría. Iba de un lado al otro de su oficina, con Ghost mirándola desde el sofá, recostado en él, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo la revista People. Le parecía inconcebible que alguien esté tan tranquilo con semejante amenaza en su proyecto. Había enviado a la mayoría de los investigadores a sus casas, mientras que otros prefirieron quedarse. Y otros simplemente vivían allí, en la extensión de casi un kilómetro del subsuelo uno. Y lo que mas temía era que sus creaciones estuvieran en peligro. Un agente, de quien sabe donde, con armas, y quizás un equipo… ¡Podría matarlo todo! Desde su plan por devolver al mundo su grandeza y orden, hasta las hermosas creaciones en los laboratorios. Y era personal, no dejaría que pasase eso, y menos a ella; la elegida por él.

-¿Cómo puede ser que estés tan tranquilo?- "C" ya estaba bordeando su escritorio lujoso de nuevo, como la décimo sexta vez en toda la hora- Ghost, esto es serio…- Él la miró.

-Vamos, "C", quizás solo venga a buscar algo insignificante… Además, tenemos guardias en los laboratorios, es imposible que entre. No hay segunda salida o entrada- En eso tenía razón. Eso era algo bueno de lo que él había dejado planeado, no había segunda ruta de acceso o salida en los laboratorios.

-Aún así no puedo entender por que estas tan tranquilo. Los encargados de la comunicación con distintas bases y los informantes secretos en la BSAA me informaron que hoy tenían planeado aparecer…- Ghost abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre. BSAA. Y un odio increíble lo asaltó.

-Tenemos planeado la liberación de los especimenes A-703 y KG-94 en la zona del segundo subsuelo, el supuesto inundado, según lo que el informante les había dicho a los pobres imbeciles que están en filas; no podrán lidiar con eso si es necesario. Son especimenes fuertes, "C", no hay de que temer. Si salen por lo menos dos soldados vivos, será cuestión de tiempo para que el "agua" los ahogue.-"C" se dio cuenta que todo lo que decía era excepcionalmente cierto. No habría problema cuando liberaran los especimenes. Y Si eran tan tontos como para dirigirse a una misión suicida, sin duda que eran lo suficientemente tontos como para morir así, enfrentando bestias con fuerza sobrehumana y con sed de sangre fresca.

-Tienes razón, pero igual, no logro estar tranquila con la idea de que hay alguien que no pertenece a esta organización está merodeando por las instalaciones… Me asusta pensar en la idea de que no pueda comenzar con el plan. Pasé mucho tiempo planeándolo y nadie lo va atrasar o destruir.- Y "C" juraba que nadie jamás se interpondría en su camino, sino, ella misma sería la encargada de destruirlo, con sus dos hermosas manos entrenadas para matar…

* * *

Chelsea ya se encontraba dentro del helicóptero, mientras que los pilotos esperaban recibir confirmación para poder emprender el viaje. Bred estaba sentado a su lado y de su lado izquierdo estaba sentado Billy "El Loco" Al lado de este, estaba sentado otro soldado, con nombre Tommy Swangson. Estaba bien resguardada por sus compañeros de equipo, eran como sus hermanos más grandes, aunque ella ya no fuera pequeña e indefensa como había sido la última vez que Wesker intentó secuestrarla para sus estupidos fines. _Meramente, por citar un ejemplo de nervios_… Pero era mejor tener a algunos tipos rudos y fuertes cubriéndote las espaldas. Siempre era lo mejor. Respiró profundamente, mientras miraba a El Gran Mike y a dos soldados más frente a ella. Estaba más nerviosa que el día en que su hijo nació. _Por lo menos, esto no duele al punto de partirte…_

-Entendido, inicia el despegue- Dijo el piloto mientras que comenzaba a pulsar los interruptores de la cabina del helicóptero. Las aspas del mismo y del equipo de apoyo también comenzaron a moverse, Y Chelsea contuvo el aire. No era el momento para nervios. Su transporte comenzó a elevarse, mientras que intentaba no vomitar. _No es el momento del pánico escénico, Chels. Anda, aguanta…_ E intentó lo mejor de ella para evitar ser el hazmerreír… Cuando el helicóptero tomó más altura, ya se encontraba perfectamente. Pero aún sentía los típicos nervios. Y comenzaron a moverse por los aires, como aves listas para rescatar a los suyos.

El viaje transcurrió en normalidad, mientras que el nerviosismo y la seriedad respiraban en el aire de la cabina. Chelsea no lograba apartar la vista de la ventanilla, mientras veía pasar la tarde tras ella. Se acercaban a la zona y se acercaban a la zona de pequeñas sierras, completamente de arena y tierra, misteriosamente formadas en los años que esa fábrica estuvo en funcionamiento. Y nadie jamás había develado el misterio de esas pequeñas sierras. Bred miraba seriamente al suelo, igual que Billy. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía meditar, algo raro, por que Bred jamás meditaba. Era como si estuviera auténticamente nervioso. _Todos lo estamos…_

Se sintió autentica, por primera vez en su vida. Era raro hasta decirlo, pero… Daba igual, todo estaba listo y además, nada podría evitar que la verdad atacara y triunfara. Salvaría a personas y finalmente volverían todos contentos a casa. _Leon con Claire, Jill volvería con Chris y ¿Yo que? A cierto, con nadie_. Y ese pensamiento frío la hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, ella estaba sola… ¿O no?


	5. Capitulo 5: Misión Parte 1

**¿Que tal a todos? espero que les valla bien. En fin, actualización y nuevo capitulo de la historia. No quedó exactamente como quería, además de que me demoré mucho por la escuela y además por temas familiares y juegos (soy una gamer demasiado loca) **

**EEEENNN FIIINN! los dejo aquí con una nueva actualización, agradeciendole a las personas que dejaron su Review aquí y además de que me dan mucho apoyo en esto. **

**Sin mas, saludos y espero que les guste.**

* * *

Todos descendían de los helicópteros con precaución, examinando el área donde se encontraban con seriedad y profesionalidad. Eso era lo que Ghost veía por las múltiples pantallas de la sala de seguridad. Todas alineadas en cuatro líneas de monitores pequeños, que podían conformar una única imagen con solo apretar un botón. Además, tenía acceso a todas las puertas y pasadizos del distrito; y una vista con una increíble nitidez y discreción. Eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, cumpliendo su trabajo; aunque muy dentro de él no deseaba hacerlo… Muy dentro de él. _"C" estará orgullosa de mi, y quizás me deje libre de una vez por todas._ Se lo había prometido, y ella no era de faltar a su palabra. Así es como la habían formado, a base de cumplir su palabra… O eso pensaba él. Pero ¿Qué haría con todos los sujetos de investigación qué le había encomendad capturar? Solo Dios y los Ángeles lo sabían. Seguramente lo trasladaría todo a donde quiera que se encontrase Dimitri Smecof en el globo. Seguramente los mandaría a Rusia con todo pago… _Unas hermosas vacaciones, ¡Y GRATIS!_ Sonrió, mientras bloqueaba las dos entradas principales, la delantera, que conducía directamente a un ascensor que llevaba a los primeros pisos y los primeros tres subsuelos, y la lateral izquierda, que los llevaría a las instalaciones más subterráneas e importantes del lugar. Sonrió, mientras que los tontos soldados se conducían a una muerte tan horrenda y cercana, como su próxima liberación. Pero era imposible en no fijarse en alguien tan peculiar._ Coleta de color castaño, bien formada y un gran soldado._ Aún recordaba la última vez que la había visto, estaba más hermosa que nunca. La última vez… bueno, fueron momentos extraños y nada agradables… Pero daba igual. A ella la encerraría y sería solo para él; y podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella…

Se sentó en la cómoda silla de la sala, mientras que observaba otras partes del edificio. Los laboratorios subterráneos estaban casi vacíos, y eso era bueno. Los especimenes estaban intactos, en sus correspondientes tanques de criogenia y los sujetos de experimentación, encerrados en el viejo almacén del edificio, se encontraban, como siempre, encerrados. Como de costumbre… Pero no en la pantalla de la entrada al laboratorio. Una mujer, con una vestimenta roja y negra avanzaba, mientras que disparaba unos dardos tranquilizantes a los guardias de la entrada. _Oh, no._ "C" estaría furiosa si supiera que entró alguien no autorizado al lugar… O aún peor, estaría realmente histérica si supiera que algo le sucedió a su virus y a sus especimenes… Comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en el teclado, acercando cada vez más la lente de la cámara a la mujer misteriosa que intentaba penetrar en las instalaciones.

Con un dispositivo desconocido, logró entrar a la cámara de esterilización, con un paso sensual y provocador. Algo la impulsó a darse media vuelta, y miró directamente a la cámara por donde el la miraba… Y era ni más ni menos que Ada Wong. _Pero si…_ No, no había sucedido como él creía que había sucedido tiempo atrás, y a el no le había importado un bledo su vida, si no fuera por que se entrometía en la suya y amenazaba su libertad, sus bolas y su vida. Sonrió de forma ladina, levantó su arma… Y la pantalla solo mostró lluvia. La lluvia gris y blanca que el tanto temía. Sus manos estaban frías y transpiradas, bajo los guantes de cuero negro. Un fuego de pura rabia y frustración se apoderó de él de inmediato. Esto jugaba muy mal en su contra. Muy mal. Y "C" no le dejaría explicarle todo, simplemente lo mataría, como le había dado la vida. _Dios, ¿Qué hago ahora?_ Esconderse no era una opción muy viable: primero por que no era su estilo; y segundo, "C" lo encontraría donde quisiera que se escondiese por el estupido chip de rastreo que le había dejado implantado en la estupida cosa que se encontraba en su pecho.

Pero no huiría, por que él no estaba allí para huir; el era valiente, era capaz de todo, y jamás dejaría que nada le pasase, aunque "C" poseyera ese estupido control en sus manos que podría darle una descarga directa de electricidad en su cuerpo. No, el no lo haría, no huiría; jamás. Tomó su arma, que estaba al lado del panel de control. Y tomó el resto de su equipo para prepararse en la verdadera batalla. Él ganaría, y nada de nada se iría directo al caño. _Por que yo siempre gano, yo siempre consigo todo._ Se levantó y con paso firme, atravesó la pequeña y oscura habitación, únicamente iluminada por los monitores de vigilancia; dispuesto a todo por salvarse el culo.

* * *

Chris caminaba con paso tranquilo y silencioso por el pasillo de atrás de la central donde se había metido de incógnito, y por el cual había decidido entrar. O le pareció el más sensato para entrar sin ser descubierto. Había llegado en taxi, y aunque el sujeto le había mirado de forma rara cuando le había dicho que un amigo le había pedido que lo esperara allí, en una de las salidas de la interestatal, que daba, a unos dos kilómetros con las fabricas, no hizo ninguna pregunta que pudiera meterlo de lleno en un dilema feroz. Y estaría eternamente agradecido con el tipo ya que por lo menos no lo había crispado mas de lo que el ya estaba. Y lo, por lo menos, mejor de todo, era que por fin había hablado con Jill y Claire…

* * *

###Flash-back###

Chris estaba tumbado en el sillón, bebiéndose un sabroso café y comiendo unas galletitas de chocolate –cortesía de Chelsea- antes de salir de misión. Era relajante disfrutar de uno de los mejores cafés, traídos de Colombia. Era delicioso. Y más aún para calmarte. Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el calor de la bebida corriera por su interior. Era un momento de pura paz y serenidad, que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de llamada entrante de su móvil. Se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sofá, mientras que dejaba el café en la mesilla baja y chica de la sala de estar. Levantó la pantalla táctil…

Y era Jill. Su corazón dio un giro desbocado cuando leyó ese nombre, y vio la imagen de su esposa en la pantalla. Estupefacto, oprimió el botón verde y la llamada se inició.

-¿Chris?- Jill sonaba cansada, y no había una muy buena recepción donde ella estaba.

-Jill, cariño… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo malo? ¿Sabes donde estás? Cl… ¿Claire está bien?- Tenía miles de interrogantes en su fuero interno, y miles de preguntas que hacerle a Jill en ese preciso instante… Pero era mejor poder preguntarle lo más básico y luego esperar para encontrarla… Además de que intentaba que su voz no sonara entrecortada por la opresión que le embargaba en el pecho…

-Si, Chris. Claire está a mi lado, en este instante…- Jill tragó saliva- El loco que nos tiene y secuestró nos conoce, y nosotros a él… sabe mas de ti que cualquiera de nosotros… Y nos mantiene en la vieja fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad de Woodberry… Escucha, nos mantienen a varios pisos de la superficie… Hay mas gente con nosotros, mucha mas… No somos los únicos… y además planean usarnos como experimentos de un nuevo virus, que amenaza con salir y descargar sus efectos en el mundo.- Chris no podía hablar por culpa del maldito nudo en la garganta que tenía. Y la lagrimilla solitaria que corría por su mejilla al escuchar la apagada voz de su esposa empeoró la situación.

-¿Cuál virus? Eh… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas personas están allí con ustedes? No le han hecho daño a los demás, ¿Verdad?- Escuchó de fondo la voz de Claire con otra mujer, que parecía mas joven.

-No, solo escuché que planeaban utilizarnos como uno de sus experimentos de mierda en todo esto, además de que planeaban liberarlo por todo el mundo. Una mujer está detrás de todo esto, Chris, y el tipo que nos secuestró es su fiel lacayo… Y…- Jill tragó saliva y esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo siguiente al padre del niño o niña…- Estoy embarazada, Chris… Vamos a tener un pequeño o pequeña- Inmediatamente después de esa confirmación, el castaño se dejó caer al sofá, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca muy abierta, que sentía que se le saldría y caería al suelo… _Un nuevo hijo…_ Y fue lo único que pensó en ese momento; y lo único que podía pensar en aquella situación de extrema delicadeza. Era como un sueño dentro de una enorme pesadilla…

-Jill… Por favor prométeme que te cuidaras de forma extrema… por favor prométemelo…- Agachó la cabeza, mientras que el muchacho con ojos marrones oscuro los cerraba- Iré y te juro por todo lo que mas quiero que te sacaré de allí, junto con mi hermanita y las demás personas… te lo prometo. Te doy mi palabra…- La voz de Jill se fue difuminando poco a poco, mientras que se escuchaba el ruido de la estática…

-Chris… hombre… que… secuestró… suponemos…lo conoces. Es…- Y la comunicación cesó de forma brusca. Chris se había quedado con la sensación de estar incompleto una vez más, de no saber que hacer o para donde ir. Quería con locura sacarlas de allí, pero sentía que estaba arrinconado. Una mujer… y alguien que lo conoce y además que las conoce a ellas dos está involucrado con esa zorra que está tras todo esto.

Dejó el móvil con un movimiento brusco y escuchó como sonaba con fuerza el vidrio de la mesilla de café. Se hecho para atrás, sin importarle nada. Ya estaba listo, por Dios, ya incluso, estaba vestido. Ya sabía donde estaban ellas dos con el resto de la gente, lo sabía… Pero no podía evitar ponerse a pensar. Era alguien conocido de él, alguien familiar siquiera. "El loco que nos tiene y secuestró nos conoce, y nosotros a él… Sabe mas de ti que cualquiera de nosotros" Eso le dejaba serios interrogantes en su cabeza. Pero no era hora de divagar. Se enderezó y salió pitando hacia la cocina, a recoger su bolsa de armas y salir inmediatamente de la pequeña casa.

###Fin del Flash-Back###

* * *

El ruido de sus paso en el vacío lugar le daba la incomoda sensación de sentirse vigilado. Y mas aún donde se realizaban experimentos con gente inocente. Pero con un loco que lo conocía muy bien… bueno, era francamente aterrador. Intentaba no pensar en ello, y pensar en la linda noticia que le dieron hacía horas atrás. _¿Niño o niña?_ Sonrió, mientras cruzaba el umbral de un arco e ingresaba a una amplia habitación. Un fuerte aroma a podrido y sangre invadió sus fosas nasales y le provocó nauseas. Arrugó la nariz mientras seguía avanzando con la poca luz proporcionada por su pequeña linterna. Escuchó un ruido. Algo como carne masticada… o algo así. _¿Es necesario que utilicen zombies para rastrear y eliminar cualquier intruso?_ Y era cierto. A todas las misiones que habían ido en el pasado trataban con zombies o algo relacionado con humanos poseídos por algún parasito o con control mental. Pero estos parecían mas hambrientos de lo normal…El sonido de la carne al despedazarse era mas grotesco que los de un infectado convencional…_ Quizás no sean infectados convencionales…_Veía frente suyo una figura roja, de apariencia semi- humana que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, deglutiendo algo inidentificable al ojo de Chris. Y la figura no parecía percatarse de que él lo observaba. Guardó su pistola, no le serviría de mucho algo de fuego tan liviano como aquello

Quizás aquella cosa necesitaría algo más pesado que unas balas de nueve milímetros.

Desenfundó lentamente su revolver Mágnum, mientras que avanzaba apuntando al suelo, directo a la cabeza de la cosa. Si, eso era; una cosa abominable que parecía estar demasiado entretenida con su almuerzo que en él. Estaba a menos de dos metros de la cosa, y el hedor era francamente insoportable. Su estomago estaba revuelto, y cuanto mas se acercaba a aquella criatura de color rojo vivo, con una especie de coraza por toda la columna vertebral y extremidades largas y fuertes; con pies y manos con garras enormes, completamente blancas y de apariencia fuerte. Eso no era normal. No, no lo era. Y parecía dejar un rastro de un liquido oscuro, viscoso y, francamente, repulsivo. Respiró de costado, evitando darle cara a la criatura. Y su presa ya casi estaba completamente comida. Sumida en… _Huesos humanos…_Así era. Esa "comida" que aquella criatura devoraba había sido, en su momento, humana.

Y eso lo obligó a dispararle, directo en la cabeza.

Y la criatura cayó inmóvil en el suelo, con un charco de un líquido púrpura formándose bajo el charco ya seco de sangre de su victima. Se obligó a voltearlo. Solo por ver la parte delantera de aquella cosa asesina. Delante, lo que había sido su caja torácica ahora estaba completamente cubierta por la misma coraza que en la espalda… _Si ese es su punto débil, o eso creo yo, ¿Cómo ha muerto por la cabeza? _Eso era lo mas lógico… A menos que…

Y la cabeza, convertida en un picadillo de sangre, comenzó a recomponerse nuevamente.

Retrocedió instantáneamente, al tiempo que el charco púrpura comenzaba a arder. Se había convertido en un circulo de fuego anaranjado, alrededor del cuerpo de la criatura que lentamente se componía y quedaba de pié, mientras que lo buscaba. El fuego desapareció, al tiempo que "la cosa" lo miraba. _Tiene… por lo menos seis ojos…_ Como aquellas cosas que habían resurgido en China y Europa, hacía dos años y medio. Pero un J'avo no era un ser tan grotesco y deforme…

Y era más aterrorizador.

Chris siguió retrocediendo, al tiempo que la luz que iluminaba al monstruo comenzaba a temblar. Era su mano la que estaba nerviosa, y era su mano la que podría matarlo. Él sería el responsable de su muerte, y luego aquella monstruosidad sería la que acabara con él. Las garras comenzaron a crecer, como instinto de ataque. La criatura comenzó a posicionarse para correr, si ese fuera su objetivo. Apuntó… y el disparo atravesó el hombro de la criatura, mientras dejaba escapar chorros y chorros de sangre púrpura. Era la cosa mas rápida que el hubiera visto, y eso que se había enfrentado a criaturas rápidas y mas eficientes a la hora de matar. Corrió, al mismo tiempo que giraba de dirección y la luz caía de su poder. La linterna comenzó a rodar, mientras que él se alejaba del rayo de luz blanca. No podía ver de ahora en adelante su trayecto, y eso lo condenaba a morir de la forma más horripilante que pudiera existir. Hizo caso omiso a su mente que le indicaba que recogiera el artefacto, aún a cuestas de que aquel bicho estuviera detrás de él aun dando la vuelta a la segunda esquina que pasaba.

Tomó un giro drástico.

Dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la criatura, al tiempo que levantaba el arma, apuntaba y… ¡BANG! El primer disparo dio directo en la coraza de la criatura, mientras que él rodeaba el zarpazo y le pateaba la columna, antaño vertebral, y veía como la coraza delantera cedía y caían solo unos trozos. Un punto a su favor. Echó a correr en dirección a la linterna mientras oía el gruñido y luego el grito antinatural y agudo de la criatura. Era un grito de puro dolor. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Se deslizo por el suelo, mientras que seguía mirando a la grotesca forma de color carmesí.

Tenía que medir muy bien sus ataques… ya que la munición que había llevado se ajustaba muchísimo si tendría que volver a enfrentar algo como eso.

Y con las mentes criminales, sádicas y llenas de egoísmo que dirigían y financiaban ese proyecto… sin duda que tendría que medir sus disparos… Si no quería morir. Vio como la criatura comenzaba a correr de forma furiosa hacia él, mientras que rodaba por el suelo y evitaba ser empalado justo directo en el pecho mediante aquellas garras antinaturales. Se levantó rápidamente, mientras que observaba que la criatura se había quedado atrapada en el suelo. _La fuerza de su garra sin duda que ha hecho que se hunda en el suelo. ¡Dios! No me imagino lo que pasará si eso me llega a agarrar así._ Si, definitivamente moriría. Se encaminó a la criatura, mientras que revisaba el cargador y contaba la cantidad de balas del arma potente que tenía en manos. Una… dos… tres… en total, cinco disparos más y tendría que cambiar el cargador. Y contando que era un arma lenta, eso le perjudicaría.

Si, y mucho.

Con toda velocidad, asentó una fuerte patada a la columna, mientras escuchaba el fuerte estallido de los huesos de la columna y como la criatura aullaba del fuerte dolor que le había provocado. Más de la coraza del pecho salió expulsada, mientras que se colocaba frente a la criatura. Apuntó directamente al pecho, y a quema ropa le asentó un muy fuerte disparo y retrocedió al tiempo suficiente como para evitar ser quemado por la sangre púrpura, que lentamente se evaporaba de la criatura y del suelo en el cual caía. Quería gritar eufórico de la victoria, pero no, era mejor callar. Eso sería lo primero que mataría en la tarde y noche de ese día, y de eso estaba mas que seguro; como estaba seguro de que su nombre era…

-Christopher Redfield- Una voz masculina se hizo oír en la amplia y vacía habitación. Chris miró hacia todos lados, mientras que intentaba encontrar la fuente de aquella voz…- Tanto tiempo sin vernos…- Las luces del lugar se encendieron de golpe, causando que el castaño quedara enceguecido, ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la pobre iluminación.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, mientras que lentamente retiraba su brazo que servía de protección contra la luz.

-No es el momento de presentaciones formales… Además, te enterarás próximamente de quien soy yo. Mas bien, tu adorable esposa, tu linda hermanita y tu candente hija podrán decirte con más detalle de quien soy.- Sonrió, al tiempo que admiraba las múltiples pantallas de control y veía en una de ellas los inútiles ojos de aquella persona que tan bien conocía. Y tanto odiaba, y como él miraba directamente a la cámara que lo vigilaba. Chris sintió una fuerte sacudida por la rabia… ¿Cómo alguien que él jamás había visto hablar así de su familia?

-¡Muéstrate, hijo de puta!- Se adelantó un paso, hasta oír una risa, completamente psicópata de aquel sujeto. Y todo se cortó de golpe. En su mente aún resonaba la risa macabra del hombre que le había hablado. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de ellas y de él? ¿Realmente lo conocía? Era realmente imposible responder a todas las preguntas que surgían en su mente, y más después de haber hablado con un tipo que realmente no se encontraba en una excelente condición mental. _Como todos los terroristas que utilizan armas biológicas…_ Recargó la Mágnum, mientras que caminaba a paso lento y cauteloso, intentando ni siquiera tocar aquella cosa tirada en el suelo, cubierto por aquella extraña sangre de color púrpura.

Había una puerta, no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Y sin duda que estaba dispuesto a cruzarla y partirle el maldito culo a aquel maldito infeliz. Así como al loco o loca que fuera su jefe. Estaba dispuesto. Y sin duda que furioso. Caminó los últimos tramos que lo separaba del pomo de la puerta gris. Lo tomó y lo giró lentamente, con el arma frente a su campo de visión. Rápidamente, avanzó al otro lado, mientras que otro hombre lo apuntaba con su arma. Y este era muy familiar…

-¿Leon?- Este bajó el arma, mientras que sonreía y se acercaba al castaño. _Siempre igual… _Bajó su arma, mientras que se acercaba y ambos se daban un apretón de manos amistoso. Tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que se habían visto.


End file.
